


The Time Is Right

by yayadrawsthingz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bumblebee gets Amnesia, Bumblebee gets called Goldbug, Decepticon Bumblebee, Decepticon Optimus Prime, Established Relationship, Father Optimus Prime, Jettwins as Blitzbee sparklings, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Mother Megatron, Sentinel is going to be a prick, Transformers Spark Bonds, beta read by author we die like Megatron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayadrawsthingz/pseuds/yayadrawsthingz
Summary: Bumblebee wants to think things over. Having just been kicked out of his one true job as an Elite guard, and dumped into one of the lowest jobs created. He wants to be away from Cybertron, just for a small bit to clear his helm. But what happens when that small bit becomes Stellar Cycles?
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee (Transformers), Bumblebee & Megatron (Transformers), Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. A Story is meant to be told

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I can not summery's for shit, I got lucky with Transformers Oblivion, but this is one kicking my aft. Also I'm writing this instead of writing the next Chapter of TFO So I hope you are all happy about that. Anyways thank you all who clicked on this story, I hope the tags interested you more then the Summary did. 
> 
> Anyways yes this Story is about Decepticon Bumblebee. And Yes it is Blitzbee, mostly Blitzbee, Megop is just a side ship, that plays a somewhat big roll into this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee forgets

“Where are you going to go?” 

The green wreckers voice was small, and full of hurt as he watched his yellow minibot friend pack up his things. The minibot; Bumblebee, paused before resuming his task. “Somewhere not here. No offence Bulkhead, but, I never wanted to be a space bridge repair bot. I wanted to be an Elite guards man, but now I can’t. I just need some time away from Cybertron.” 

Bumblebee looked over his empty space. Everything was back where it had once been. Only when Bumblebee knew he had everything, he turned his full attention to Bulkhead and spoke one again. “This will not be a goodbye Bulkhead, I’ll return and help with the space bridges.But until then I’m just Bumblebee, no rank, and no title.” Bulkhead felt his optics swell with lubricant before bending down; crushing the minibot with a tight hug. 

When Bumblebee was let go, he swayed from what had just transpired, before regaining himself. Bumblebee smiled up at Bulkhead, patting his arm in a form of comfort. “I’ll comm you as frequently as I can ok.” Bulkhead nodded quickly, pulling Bumblebee into another tight embrace, this time Bumblebee was able to hug back. 

Pulling away, both walked over to the opening of The Orion, where the rest of the crew waited. Ratchet; the medic had his arms crossed, and a deep scowl plastered upon his face. Besides him was there Boss Rodimus Prime, who was looking up sadly at the two young adults. 

“So It’s true, you are going.” Rodimus said once their petals had gotten off The Orion. Bumblebee nodded “Ya I hope that’s ok with you Bossbot, I just -. Need some time to myself.” Rodimus looked Bumblebee over, before nodding as well.”That is Fine Bumblebee, and when you are ready to come back, we’ll be waiting for you.” 

Rodimus’s smile was genuine, and kind as he patted Bumblebee’s shoulder. Ratchet scuffed, before saying “Just don’t get hurt out there ok Kid, I would much rather have you come back with less dents, and more common sense.” Bumblebee let out an offended gasp at the Medics words. 

“Docbot I’m full of common sense. I just sometimes refuse to acknowledge it.” Bumblebee brought his pointer fingers together, in a show of embarrassment. “Uhu. Just be safe out there Kid, we may be in a point of peace, but there are still some Deceptions out there that will tear an Autobot apart.” 

Bumblebee waved Ratchets warning off saying. “Relax I’ll be fine, I’ll stay in the friendly Autobot and neutral planets. So no need to worry about me.” Ratchet rolled his optics, but let the subject go.  
________________

Bumblebee was on the Planet called Charr, It was home to both Autobots and neutrals alike. Bumblebee has been on Charr for roughly half a Stellar cycle. Of his time there he had found himself working as a security bot at the local library. The bots on Charr were some real book worms, and some would even try to steal some of the rarer data-pads for their collection.

It wasn't what Bumblebee thought would be his ideal work space, but it paid well, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't found some data-pads that had caught his fancy. Most of the data-pads that caught his optics were based on Deception history. The data-pad that took hold of his optics was a data-pad, its main focus was on detailing each and every top rank Decepticon in Megatron’s circle. 

First Chapter was all about Megatron and his evil deeds, how he constructed the Decepticons with his will power alone. The second chapter was shorter, but it detailed a bot called Orion Pax, not much was known about Orion, only that he managed to climb his way up to becoming Megatron’s second in command, and they had been frequently seen with one another on the battlefield back to back. 

Some of the other chapters weren’t really that interesting to Bumblebee, but the one chapter that continued to capture his optics was Chapter 7. Blitzwing The Triple changer. Now he was different from the other bot’s chapters, much like Orion’s chapter, there wasn’t that much about him and what he does, only that he’s in Megaron’s circle for reasons unknown to the author. 

What made this chapter so interesting to read over and over again was the way the author described how Blitzwing looked, like they are fixated on the Triple changer, detailing every little characteristic that Blitzwing had to offer. Bumblebee won’t lie, he re-read that chapter so many times that the words just came naturally to him. He could even visualize Blitzwing being there next to him as he re-read the chapter or recited the chapter. 

His imagination gave way to so many wet nights, where Bumblebee would be woken up from his naughty dream, the phantom servos of Blitzwing continuing to run over his overheating frame. Bumblebee was way over his helm for Blitzwing, a Decepticon, a Decepticon that could crush him with just his pedals, and would possibly laugh as his spark exhausted. 

Bumblebee kept his fantasies to himself, and the comfort of his own subspace. No one can know that he was simping over a Deception. A Decepticon who would never know his name, or frame, and Bumblebee was fine with that.

The day cycle started as it would every other day. Get up, morning energon, if needed take a quick shower, but if not take house keys, and drive to work. On his way to work Bumblebee commed Bulkhead, but it flashed up as Out of Range. Bumblebee really wishes he had some other bots to talk too then the customers or other workers. Taking a deep in-vent, he transformed outside of his work.

He had just stepped foot into his work when the first bomb was detonated.  
____________  
The bot woke up with a gasp, coughing as dust clogged his vents. Where was he, better question who was he. His processor turned up blank at such information, but his HUB did beep at him with multiple error messages. He deleted them all, they were getting annoying with there constant flashes, of low fuel level and damaged parts. When he tried to sit up, he couldn’t, something was pressing down hard upon his back. 

Looking back to see what it was keeping him contained, he was that it looked like a metal beam. Panic over took the small bot as he tried in vain to move the metal beam. But it didn’t move one bit, he was trapped, and would die here. The bot tried not to think of the worse, someone would come and rescue him,, right? 

He was right, for he could hear pedals walking into wherever this place was. With static in his voice he called out. The pedals stopped moving, before moving towards him. The blue petals were a welcoming sight to the other. When the blue pedal bot bent down, the first bot could see that this bot had blue optics, was the optic color special? He could not remember if there was a significant to such color optics. 

The blue and red; as he could now see they were also red, bot spoke to him in a strange language, some language that they could not decipher, despite his race being able to understand any language. The bot paused, seeing as the other was responding with confusion, it tried a different approach, this time the bot could understand the other. “What is your name?” The bot was caught off guard, what was their name?

He tried to look for it again but all that came up was B-------. “I,- I don’t know, I think it starts with a B, but I can’t say for sure if that’s right. I also can’t make out any of the other glyphs.” He said holding his helm, it hurt so much. The red and blue bot’s smile was reassuring, and comforting. Then he looked behind the other bot, calling out in the same strange language. 

Suddenly before the bot could process it, pressure on his back was lifted off of him. The red and blue bot grabbed a hold of his servos, pulled him out of the beam's range. Once he was safe the new bot dropped the beam back down. The red and blue bot helped the other stand, that's when he knotest how short he was compared to the bot who helped him up. He only came up to the beginning of their chassis, but that didn’t even compare to the height difference between them and the new bot who had lifted up the beam not that long ago. 

They only came up to the beginning of the mechs pelvic plating, and the red and blue bot, came up to the middle of the giants torso. He felt so small compared to the giant. 

“My name is Orion by the way, and he’s Blitzwing.” Orion said cheerfully letting the other bot lean on him for support, as they made their way outside slowly as to not to reopen any wounds that self-repair had done in the time he had been unconscious. 

Outside was even more hectic than the bot would have thought to be possible. There were so many grayed frames, and destroyed buildings littered the ground. There were many more of the giant bots walking around, checking in and out of the once standing, now burnt and destroyed buildings, salvaging as many things as they could.

He was soon put into the arms of Blitzwing, Orion said that he was going back in so he could go and salvage any data-pads that weren't too damaged. The bot won’t lie, he felt safe in the giant's arms, he did not know why Blitzwing’s engines were so warm, he did not know why Blitzwing made his faceplates flush with energon. All he could understand at the moment was that he was tired, that and Blitzwing’s frame was warm, so very warm, that he felt himself drift into recharge.  
_________________  
The destruction of Charr had many cheering,others dumbfounded, and others shouting angry. Charr was said to be a neutral ground, but was about to be taken over by Decepticons. The Elite guards response to such advances, was to destroy Charr before it was ever taken over. This was what all was talked about as the repair bots landed on Cybertron for their Monthly report. 

They were all horrified, One of their own was living on Charr, and now he could be dead, because of their recklessness to not send a heads up to the civilians, before it was bombed. 

Bulkhead was crying his optics out when such news had hit their audios. Ratchet was trying his hardest to calm the green mech down, Rodimus went to go and talk to Ultra Magnus about how damaging this could be to many. Prowl; their newest addition tried to comfort Bulkhead as much as he could. He had no connection to the bot they were grieving for, but he understood what it was like to lose someone that close to you. 

Rodimus came back three joors later with a council approved bot named Drift. Rodimus said that with Drift overlooking the voyage, they were allowed to go to Charr and try to find if Bumblebee was still active, but if he wasn’t they were allowed to bring his body back before the council medics came to take the dead to be smelted. 

When they arrived on Charr, they searched every place they knew Bumblebee could have been to at the time of the bombing. But all they found were broken bodies, and broken buildings. No sign of the yellow minibot anywhere. 

Their hopes were not dwindled as they caught sight of scratched off yellow paint on some beams at Bumblebee’s work. Bumblebee could still be alive, but if he was where was he at, and was he ok?  
______________________  
Bumblebee was ok, His wounds were patched up by a medic named Hook, Orion was there the entire time Hook treated him, and was still there when Hook completed his task, and left his side to return to work on other patients' recoveries. 

When he awoken, the face he saw was Orion’s smiling ones. “How are you feeling?” The question took a while for him to think about, for he was still trying to awake. “I feel less horrible.” was his final answer. Orion nodded before saying. “According to Hook, you took that beam right to the face. So you could very much have amnesia right now. That is why you can not remember who you are.” 

He thought these words over, as he again tried to remember who he was, and also what he was trying to do before the beam hit him on his helm, almost crushing him in the process. All he got was Bu------, and his processor pulled up blanks for what he was doing before. “I still can’t remember my name the entirety of my name, but now it’s showing that it has a B and a U in it.”

Orion placed a servo on his. “That’s fine you don’t have to remember right away, if you want we can call you something else for the time being.” He thought that was a good idea. He looked down at his plating to see that it was shining a yellow color with hints of brown in it, much like how Gold would look. “Goldbug,, call me Goldbug for now.” Orion nodded at this. 

“Alright, Goldbug it is. Once you are all patched up, you are going to be training with Blitzwing.” Confused at such an odd thing Goldbug asked. “Why am I going to be training with him?” Goldbug caught a scowl appearing on Orion's face plate, before it turned back into a smile. “That’s something you should worry about later, right now you need to get some rest, I’ll be seeing you and Blitzwing later once you have recovered.” 

With that Orion walked away, leaving Goldbug to fall back into his dreams.  
__________________  
9 Stellar cycle later  
____________

Over the nine Stellar cycles Goldbug was in the care of the Decepticons a lot had happened to him.

To start off His first year there, It was hard, specifically Blitzwing’s training was hard, and complicated. Not once did he allow Goldbug to sit down, if he did he would have to do twenty to fifiey transform-ups depending on Blitzwing’s mood that day cycle. Every time he had to do them, it brought up some memories of a different time, one where he and others were being yelled at to do the exact same thing by a big chinned bot. 

Memories came and went, some he would be able to remember and others he just couldn’t latch onto. Memories of names and faces were the hardest for Goldbug to remember, but scenery is what Goldbugs memories like to remember the most. 

But as the stellar cycles went on Goldbug didn’t want to remember the past all that much anymore, his future was looking brighter than ever. He and Orion became best friends, well more like Orion became a sire figure to him despite being roughly about the same age, Goldbug being two million while Orion was three million. They talked about everything when they were near one another, mostly it was Orion who spoke, but Goldbug would speak if he remembered something more than scenery. 

That’s how Goldbug came to know that Orion was once an Autobot like he once was, an academy bot by the name Optimus Prime, who took the blame for something he tried to stop way before it could happen. He was kicked out of the academy because of it, but Ultra Magnus took sympathy upon him, asking if he still wanted to be a Prime. 

Optimus didn’t want the sympathy from the Magnus, so he stormed off, stealing a cargo ship, and flew it to wherever. That’s how the Decepticons found him, they raided the ship, taking him along with the little belongings that were still in the holding bay. 

They obviously took him to see Megatron who took an immediate interest in the little Ex-Autobot. “And well the rest is history.” Orion chuckled. This made Goldbug ask another question. “ Do you know what Ultra Magnus was trying to get you to be a Prime of?”

“Oh yes I still remember what he tried to make me a Prime of. He tried to make me a part of a Space bridge repair team. Can’t you believe the nerve of that Mech! Going from being top of my class, working my way up to possibly being a Magnus myself, to being one of the lowest type of Prime imageable, I’m glad I ran off,, Though I do wonder what would've happened if I had stayed.” He answered as Goldbug leaned his helm on Orion's shoulder guard as he thought. 

Then a memory popped up.

“I think,, I think I was going to be a part of a space bridge repair team, I don’t remember why I was going to be one, just that I was.” Orion glazed at Goldbug, before chuckling. “You think we may have been a part of the same team if we stayed?” Goldbug thought over Orion’s question before ultimately chuckling himself. “I think It’s possible.” 

Just like how Orion became a Sire-figure to Goldbug, Megatron became a carrier-figure to him. Always fussing over Goldbug, wondering how good he did in the field when he returned, even going so far as to train Goldbug himself when Blitzwing could not. Megatron even gave him the title of a scout when he showed him how good he was catching sight of something.

Megatron also teased Goldbug for having crushes on most of his top lieutenants. Goldbug can admit he loved seeing Strika, Lugnut, Shockwave, heck even Starscream in action. But the only bot that had him running to the training field all the time was when Blitzwing was there. His spark just soared whenever he saw Blitzwing take down another appointment. 

Goldbug was thankful he was forged to be a grounder, he would not want to have that embarrassment of walking around the Decepticon base, and anytime he would see Blitzwing, to know that his wings would flare up and flap like crazy. So Thank Primus he was not a flyer. He got secondhand embarrassment just watching the other flyers' wings flap like crazy, whenever they were around their crush. 

Goldbug wasn’t entirely flightless though, He was given the option to have a jet pack placed upon his back, much like Orions. But instead he chose to have permanent thrusters placed upon his back, It wasn’t exactly like flying, but it would be able to propel him forward or backwards if needed. Plus it was lighter, then the jet pack, he tried to put on.

Back to his and Blitzwing’s relationship, It was complicated. Right now it was more of a one sided love, and Goldbug was the one bot. Goldbug would be very understanding if Blitzwing chose another to become his mate, but that would not stop the hurt he would feel if that did happen. 

But Goldbug didn’t know that Blitzwing was also in love with him, Blitzwing was so scared that Goldbug would reject him, or ask to be just friends if he ever told his true feelings. He was also scared if Goldbug did say yes, that Megatron would come and beat his aft for the ‘Break my son’s spark, and yours will be next.’ But Megatron’s protectiveness didn't even compare to Orion’s. He would never be seen again if Orion caught him hurting Goldbug, which he would never do. 

Ultimately It was Megatron and Orion who got the two pinning bots together. This happened when Goldbugs had been with the Decepticons for about six stellar cycles. Though how they did it was a little questionable. They made a cave in happen on an training planet, and there they stayed trapped for 10 joors. Yes It did get them to open up about one another feelings, but the way they did it could have been a bit less of a dangerous situation. 

But they were happy with one another, going on so many dates throughout the course of three Stellar cycles. So when Blitzwing popped the question to Goldbug if he wanted to be his mate both physically and in Spark. Goldbug cried his optics out, hugging and kissing Blitzwing as he said yes over and over again. 

It would be that very same night cycle that they would Sparkbond.

And a little spark of hope for both the Autobots and the Decepticons in the form of the Allspark signal reaching out for them.  
________________  
5 solar cycles later  
________________

They were coming close to the shuttle that seemed to be housing the Allspark. The ship didn’t look that impressive when it was being compared to the Nemesis. But to think that this little ship carried the Allspark was quite impressive, whoever was on that ship, should be very prepared for what was about to happen.

Goldbug walked into the bridge from the Medbay, to see that Starscream was looking angry as ever, Lugnut was silently watching, and Blackarachnia was looking oh so done as they all watched Blitzwing ‘dance’. Goldbug chuckled watching as his Sparkmate’s Random face cackled. “Ch-ch-cha, ch-ch-cha.” He walked over to his Sparkmate, placing a servo upon his leg.

Having said leg touched, Blitzwing looked down, before grinning wildly. Without warning he had Goldbug within his arms, pampering Goldbug’s faceplate with kisses and nuzzles. Blitzwing only stopped when there was a small cough from the doorway. Putting Goldbug down, the others went into a line, getting on their knees to bow to Orion and Megatron as they strolled in. 

“Goldbug.” Megatron said. 

“Carrier.” He answered.

“Rise all of you, Goldbug come, we must speak.” Megatron commanded. They all followed the command in perfect sync. Only Goldbug followed Megatron over to the window, and there they overlooked the spaceship housing the Allspark. “You remember what we talk about?” Megatron questioned after a few seconds of silence later. “Of course Carrier, as you distract I will get the Allspark, then I will distract as you get it back to the Nemesis.” 

“Good remember that planning is everything, but if we must change it, tell me.” Gold bug nodded at his adopted carrier. “Now I will be waiting for you at the bridge, I do believe you still want to hear a goodluck.” With that Megatron walked off. Starscream ran after him presumably to ask if he could retrieve the Allspark himself. Which would end badly for the second-in-command. 

Goldbug made his way back over to Blitzwing, who bent down to his level so Goldbug could place a deep kiss upon his dermas. When they pulled away, they placed forehelms together. That’s when Goldbug quietly blurted out. “It was positive, I’m sparked Blitzy.” Blitzwing face pulled a blank, before he quietly and quickly asked “Are jou sure?” Goldbug only nodded.

His face was pampered with kisses again. Blitzwing’s engines were loudly purring. He couldn't believe it, they were going to be creators. Goldbug pushed Blitzwing back, and he reluctantly let go. “Come back to me safely, my little bug.” Blitzwing said as his optics laid themselves upon Goldbug’s stomach. Goldbug could only chuckle at Blitzwing’s growing protectiveness, thanks to the onlining Sire code. “Don’t worry too much about me just yet Blitzy, I’ll be fine for this mission, It is just going to be an in and out thing.” 

One last kiss goodbye,Goldbug walks to the launch bay to stand next to Megatron. When he gets there Megatron gives him a side glance, before transforming into his flyer alt mode. Shooting off towards the Ship. Goldbug activated his thrusters, shooting out of the launch bay. He did not look back and see the sinister Grin that had plastered itself upon Starscream's faceplate as he waved them off. 

Megatron was the first to land on top of the ship, catching Goldbug as he almost overshot his landing. Placed him down safely on top of the ship, Megatron got right down to work, creating a big hole for him to jump down into. But both were caught off guard when grabbers came out from the ship, grabbing a hold of Megatron’s arms tightly.

Megatron thrashed around trying to get rid of the grabbers that were keeping him captive. Before a horrified look replaced his angered one. He heard beeps emanate from his back, and this could only mean one thing. As his last resort to save the mission, he looked at Goldbug before side kicking him hard. Sending Goldbug far away from the ship. 

Goldbug was able to regain himself, putting his thrusters on to stop him from flying too far away. When he was stabilized Goldbug watched in horror as Megatron blew up. 

The shock lasted a few minutes, just enough for the cloud of smoke to slightly dissipate showing only a blown up servo. Goldbug shot back towards the ship yelling. “CARRIER!!!” He skidded on top of the ship. Flexing his servo so his claw mod could activate,he let himself dig into the metal of the ship, before dropping down into the Megatron made size hole. 

He will not fail his adopted Carrier, he will make him proud. 

Once in the ship he wasted no time taking one look around to know where he was. Seeing that the Allspark was not in this room, he was about to get up from his crouch position when his optics caught on to three familiar faces, all of them looking just as shocked as him. 

His helm started to hurt intently, It hasn’t tried to do that in so long. 

“Bumblebee!?”  
“Kid!?”  
Goldbug’s helm snapped up immediately towards the voices, the first voice belonged to a big green wrecker, who looked like he was about to cry. The second voice belongs to an old medic bot. 

“Kid we thought you were offline, were in the AllSpark have you been!” Why was this medic so concerned. He went to go and growl at the medic, showing that he should not be approached, but pain, unbelievable pain shot through his helm. Making him place his helm on the ground, as well as press the palm of his servos to his forehelm. 

Immediately the Medic was speed-walking towards him, helping him to sit up. Goldbug tried and failed to get away from the medic. Despite the medic obviously being an Autobot, even he should know not to get one mad, no matter what faction they’re from. “I Don’t need your help, Medic!” Goldbug growled out, and immediately regretted it as a new wave of pain shot threw his helm. 

“Kid I’m going to help you, You just need to calm down.”

“Ratchet!” The Green bot shouted as a frame got up from the ground. It was Megatron, and he was glaring at Ratchet with so much venom. Megatron got up slowly, and growled out. “Don’t. You dare. Touch. My child!” Before Megatron could even think about taking a step forward, a shield was rammed into his side. 

“Sorry Decepticon, But you won’t be threatening any bot on my ship, and Ratchet, don’t help that other Decepticon. Take them to the holding cell instead.” a very familiar voice demanded, the same one that shouted at him to do so many transform-ups in bootcamp. 

“Carrier. Go I’ll hold them off.” Goldbug shouted as he transformed a servo into his stingers and used it to shoot the Big Chinned mech in the face. That gave Megatron enough time to get up, and run to the only other place the Allspark would be, the holding cell. 

The Big Chinned bot grabbed at his face, screaming in pain, before running after Megatron shouting. “Don’t let the other Decpticon escape!” The medic, Ratchet, so familiar yet not, sighed before he looked back at Goldbug. “Sorry about this kid.” Before Goldbug could do anything his vision went black.  
___________________

The blinding lights were the only indication to what was happening to the Space bridge. Orion and Backarachnia were riding on top of Blitzwing. Lugnut was caring Hook in his cockpit. They were the only ones flying away from the Nemesis as it became in case with the destructive light. Starscream was no were near them, but that was ok he was a Seeker after all so he was possibly going in a different direction then them. 

Blackarachnia was rubbing Orion’s back. He was shaking in rage, and with so much worry it hurt. His vocaliser had shorted out when he screamed his Sparkmate’s and child's name. He did not suspect the ship to light up, and for the light to shoot off towards the space bridge, before pulling it close when it activated. He didn’t even suspect that the Spacebridge would then short out, collapse on itself, before the destructive light started to expand out. 

They would fall back for now, but he will come for his Mate and Sparkling.  
_______________

“I Ordered you to take that mech to the holding cell, not in one of our pods!” Sentinel shouted as he eyed the Yellow Decepticon in the last stasis pod. The rest of the crew mates were getting in their stasis pods. They were about to crash land onto a planet. 

“I don’t know if you understand this Sentinel Prime Sir, But I’m not letting anyone die under my watch, no matter if there a Con or not. Now Get your Aft in that Stasis pod. I have found a place for us to land the Orion safely with minimal damage.”

That spot was a lake, and The Orion was barreling towards it at quick speed. Sentinel huffed but did get into his own stasis pod. Ratchet soon then ran into his own, the latches locked and started the stasis process quickly as The Orion crashed into the lake. There it and it’s passengers would stay for 50 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Reason Rodimus is no longer there is because he was Volunteering to be a Space bridge Prime, and so over the 9 Stellar cycles it's been passed from many mechs until it landed into Sentinels servos, He wasn't so happy about that.
> 
> Without further adieu, I thank you for reading this far. Please don't be shy to leave Kudos and a comment if you'd like.
> 
> If you want to talk to me My Tumblr is: yayadrawsthingz  
> Have a good day or night, and please don't stay up so late.


	2. A new adventure has arrived.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 stellar cycles later, it's time for the team, and Goldbug to wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title- Some time has ticked by for a new adventure has arrived. Too long right  
> Anyways I couldn't stop writing TTIS so here's the next chapter, in like what a three days time.

Goldbug didn’t want to get up, he was so tired, and this could be a new training program from Strika; the loud beeps, and flashing red lights that he could see from his offline optics. The longer he can be asleep, the longer he doesn’t have to do any hard training, especially now that he is with sparkling,, WAIT. 

Goldbug’s optics opened immediately, his and the others stasis pod were opened, but as they got out, tripping over their own two legs. Goldbug was instantly out of the stasis pod. He was used to doing things the moment he woke up, there was no time to be tired, or there would be extra hard training if you were late. 

Goldbug ran towards the cargo hold to get out of the ship that had imprisoned him for Primus knows how long. He didn’t get as far as he would have liked, as his pedals were pierced by what seemed to be ninja stars. 

When he fell to the ground he made sure that his front was protected by falling on his side, his arm being a cushion. Goldbug didn’t stay down for very long, his fighting protocols activated, making him alert to his entire surroundings. He placed his servos under him, round kicking the bot who was approaching him. But they seemed to get out of the way at the last moment. 

Goldbug didn’t dwell on where the other went too. He immediately stood up into a fighting stance. Goldbug felt the vibrations of the oncoming kick to his back, thanks to the thrusters acting like senor wings. Instead of engaging and trying to catch the leg like he normally would have done to an opponent roughly around his size, he rolled out of the way. Before sprinting to the end of the hall, allowing his thrusters to activate to get him that extra kick off. 

Goldbug was able to get into the cargo bay, before he was tackled from behind by the Ninja bot. Immediately Goldbug started to struggle, trying to get the ninja bot off of him so they could not squish his unborn sparkling. The ninja bot held Goldbug down by straddling his pelvic waist, grabbing his arms in the process. 

Goldbug continued to struggle; the extra weight on his pelvic waist was becoming unbearably uncomfortable. It was making his carrier protocols go crazy to protect his unborn, but his energy was going down fast thanks to his sparkling.

“Prowl, that's enough. Get off of him!” Came the rough voice of the medic Ratchet. “I don’t need you damaging him before I can get a proper reading.” The Ninja bot; Prowl did as he was told, getting off of Goldbug, who immediately sat up, protective servos going immediately to his stomach. EMF field pulled in to feel the sparkling was still alive and well, which it was.

That motion did not go unknotest by the Medic who walked up to him, placing a servo upon his shoulder guard. Not knowing that someone had gotten close to him, Goldbug jumped, growling at Ratchet, before immediately stopping. Ratchet’s worried expression, It was making his helm hurt again. 

“You're going to be ok Kid. Let's get you to the med bay.” Goldbug did not argue with Ratchet, he shakenly got to his feet, leaning on Ratchet for support. As they walked towards the med bay Goldbug let Ratchet hook up into his Medical port. The instant Ratchet was done looking at all of Goldbug' s codes was when a loud scream emanated from the control bridge. 

Upon them running/ speed walking back towards the control bridge, they could see a brown slug encasing Sentinels servos. Without thinking about it Ratchet pulled out his magnets, encasing the brown slug in his magnetic shield. “Disgusting, absolutely Disgusting, What’s he doing here?” Sentinel growled, then pointing at Goldbug. 

“Sir with all due Respect, this here is Bumblebee. He was once a part of my team, so I am responsible for him even if he did become a Decepticon under unfortunate circumstances .” Ratchet didn’t hear the quiet ‘It’s Goldbug actually.’ from the minibot.

“Whatever, He’s still a Decepticon. He should be in stasis cuffs and not be roaming around freely!” Sentinel spat angrily. Goldbug was about to snap back before Ratchet said. “I would if I could, But if I were to enable his energy, it could kill his growing sparkling.”

Everything was silent after those words came out of the medics voice, even Sentinel was taken aback. Soon the computer screen lit up, as Prowl had walked over to there to see what was going on in the outside world. “You all may want to see this.” Prowl said as he watched what was happening on the video feed.

They could see that the video feed from outside showed a monstrous form terrorizing the local Organics. “Looks like those guys could use some help.” Goldbug said without thinking. 

Sentinel stared at the Decepticon minibot flabbergasted for saying such a thing, before his engines revved dangerously. “Oh don’t try and win us over Decepticon. You may be sparked, but that will not give you an excuse to try and take the AllSpark from us!”

“Do you ever shut your intake? I may be a Decepticon but I'm not sparkles unlike some mechs.” Goldbug snapped back, glaring at Sentinel before looking back at the screen. His spark was hurting seeing the Organics being hurt. It could also be his sparkling who was making him more sensitive to his surroundings. 

“If we are going to go out and help the Organics, we should blend in so as to not scare them.” A mech Goldbug’s memories said was familiar but at the same time he couldn’t put the name to the face of who had said it. The mech Most likely said that as a way to try and diffuse the anger that was building between both Sentinel and Goldbug. But they should all know that an angry carrier is not is not a fun carrier to be around, especially when the Sire was nowhere in sight. 

“Drift Is right.” Prowl said, before pushing a button on the console. “Teletraan-One, Scan the local life forms. We can take on their appearance and blend in better.” Teletraan-One did just that, it began to scan three cars; a squat car, police car, and one yellow police car, one Snow plow, one Ambulance, and one Motorcycle. Once it was done scanning, it transferred the data to The Orion. 

A cylinder popped open on the floor near them, it opened up revealing that it was bland white on the inside, but they all knew this would be transferring the alt modes into their plating. 

When they all had their turn, minus Goldbug; Ratchet had pulled him back saying he shouldn't try anything yet, since most didn’t trust him, not like he and Bulkhead did. They looked over their new Alt modes, before driving off to get to the top of the lake to help the organics. Ratchet of course stayed behind on the ship with Goldbug who sat down nowhere near Ratchet.

Ratchet immediately started to work on a cure to stop the monstrous bug from consuming everything around it; after giving Goldbug some medical grade energon, seeing how worn out he looked.

When Goldbug thought Ratchet was distracted he got up, and slowly made his way towards the door to run away. But he was caught by Ratchets’ magnets, who then pulled Goldbug close to him. “Kid, if you’re trying to get away it’s not going to work. You're stuck with us, and unless you and your sparkling want to be thrown into the cell because Sentinel doesn’t trust you to be around us. I suggest you sit tight, and cooperate with us. Hopefully even gain the others' trust.”

“Why do you trust me so much Docbot?,” Goldbug doesn’t know why he called Ratchet Docbot, but it just felt right on his glossa. “I’m a Decepticon, shouldn’t that be the only reason you should keep me contained? Sparked or not?” Ratchet let out a tired sigh, rubbing at his optics he said. “Because I know you can do good, you've done it before. Being a Decepticon doesn’t change who you once were.”

The silences dragged on for far too long afterwards. Goldbug watched the ‘battle’ progress slowly; as they hadn’t even transformed at all yet to battle the beast. He became increasingly nervous after each passing second nothing was done. It was made worse by the only sounds in The Orion was Ratchet’s digits moving at quick speed. 

The only thing keeping Goldbug grounded was his old memories; which had started to tickle in. The memories were mostly of him with Ratchet. Most of the memories were centered around him being in the med bay, getting dents pounded out, after one to many rocks hit him, thanks to him not concealing himself that quickly before the energon exploded. Some of the memories were of the Green mech; Bulkhead. 

They mostly centered around them goofing off in the Autobot camp, well it was normally him that was goofing off, and Bulkhead just followed him blindly, but there was more than one occasion that Bulkhead would be there to keep him out of trouble. 

His Optics soon caught sight of something that made his Spark almost stop, a sparkling had just run into the battlefield. “Ratchet!” His panicked words got the medics attention, long enough for him to point at the screen, which showed the sparkling was playing tug-of-war with a small Cyberhound. Oblivious to the battle happening just to their right. 

Looking up at the screen, Ratchet could understand Goldbug's worry. He opened up his comm link and shouted. “Bulkhead, there’s a sparkling to your left, go and get it out of trouble.” They both watched as Bulkhead rolled up to the sparkling, who screamed when Bulkhead started to talk to it. Bulkhead was too stunned to stop the sparkling from running towards the monster, effectively getting captured by it.

Goldbug got up quickly, staring at the screen in horror. His thoughts raced, most of them telling him that he should be out there and help get the sparkling to safety. “ Don’t think about it. It’s too dangerous to be out there in your condition.” 

“But Ratchet-”

“Don’t Ratchet me Bumblebee!”

“It’s Goldbug! Stop calling me Bumblebee, that’s not my designation!” 

Ratchet was taken aback by the outburst. They stayed in silence for the longest time.

Ratchet soon continued his work when he realized Goldbug wasn’t going to speak again. 

On the Screen the team finally transformed. The sparkling was able to get out of the monster's grasp thanks to Drifts swords cutting off the tentacle holding it. Bulkhead was there under it to successfully catch the sparkling. Immediately moving away from the battle to get it to safety. 

Prowl, Drift, and Sentinel continued to fight the beast, cutting off the monster's tentacles before it could touch anything, and do some more serious damage. Prowl then tried to attack the beast more closely, thinking he got the perfect opening. But he was caught and absorbed in the process. 

“Slag!” Ratchet said under his breath. He worked even harder, faster to get the code to turn this thing off done. Goldbug was pacing back and forth, looking at the screen a couple of times throughout his pacing. He could see that Drift and Sentinel were having a lot of trouble, even when Bulkhead had rejoined the fight.

Goldbug just hopes the sparkling is safe, and away from the battel. 

“Alright It’s done, Sentinel I’m abo-” Ratchet said into his comms but stopped when Goldbug shouted. 

“Wait Ratchet let me take it!” Goldbug continued to watch the scene play out, they were having a much harder time now, keeping the monster at bay, as it got smarter and quicker after absorbing Prowl fully. “Kid I said this before and I’ll-” He wasn’t able to finish as Goldbug went into the cylinder changing into his Earth alt mode. 

He drove up to Ratchet, transforming only his arm, and held them out towards Ratchet. “You said I need to earn their trust, please let me earn it!” Ratchet stared at the car, before sighing, Goldbug was right. The code transferred into a rod like device, and was given to him. Goldbug placed it inside, transforming his arm back to the door. 

“Now Bum,- Goldbug, listen this thing can only be deactivated from the inside. You need to get it to swallow the device or it won’t deactivate. You can do that without hurting yourself or the sparkling? Right?” 

“You can count on me Docbot.” He said, before driving backwards out of the control room, before going forwards. Racing out of the cargo bay, using the thrusters in the water to propel him quickly out of the water. Goldbug shot out of the water, wheels dropping down a good ten feet away from the edge of the boardwalk . 

When Goldbug’s wheels touched the pavement, he was racing toward a building that was the perfect height to the beast. He didn’t hear the shout of rage from Sentinel when he zoomed past. Once He got into the building he took the turns at about 100 MpH, not slowing down at all, not even when he reached the top. 

Instead as he got close to the edge of the roof he transformed. Using the momentum that his wheels gave him and his thrusters to propel himself off the roof towards the beast maw.

He didn’t see that he had caught the sparkling staring at him when he zoomed past, and dumped off the building. 

The Beast looked at him as the world seemed to slow down, Goldbug had the device in his servos, he had it over his helm like he was about to stab it into an opponent. The Beast opened up it’s mouth wide, and swallowed him whole. 

The Beast in this time had caught Bulkhead and Drift, and were lifting them up to consume. But as the device discharged, rendering the beast to dust, Drift and Bulkhead were dropped to the ground. Falling on top of Bulkhead was none other than Goldbug. 

Goldbug let a hiss leave him, making quick work to know if his Sparking was safe, and it was fine, a little shaken up, but fine. Goldbug tried to calm it down, seeding love and protection it’s way, he wished Blitzwing was here, he read that Sire’s were really good at calming their unborn sparkling down. But Blitzwing was million of miles away, so it was up to him to calm the sparkling down. 

Once the sparkling was as calm as he could get it, Goldbug got off of Bulkhead, who helped him to not trip. “Thanks,, Bulkhead.” 

“You-You remember me!” Bulkhead said as he tried not to cry. “I remember bits and pieces from my life before, I don’t remember you fully, but I know that you are a friend.” Before Goldbug could stop it, he was up in Bulkhead’s arms, which were hugging him tightly. 

“Bulkhead! Sparking!” Goldbug panicky said. Bulkhead’s arms immediately loosened, and he was placed back on the ground. Soon there attention was pulled towards Drifts worried voice. Looking over they saw that Drift was hovering over Prowl, who’s chassis was sparking with unprotected weirs. “Prowl.” Bulkhead said quickly, walking the last few paces to get to Prowl and Drift. 

Sentinel was over there as well, his derma frowning looking at the poor state of the ninja bot. Drift opened his comm.“Ratchet We need your med bay to be ready to go, Prowl’s wounded. Bulkhead put Prowl on Sentinels holding bay, we’ll ride back to The Orion.”

Bulkhead did as he was told, picking up Prowl as lightly as he could, placing him as gently on a grumpy Sentinels alt mode. Bulkhead, Drift and Goldbug all transformed, driving back to The Orion. Drift drove next to Goldbug, wanting to walk to him.

“Thank you Bumblebee, what you did, you saved so many.” Goldbug blushed at Drift words, saying back. “Thank you Drift, It's what any Decepticon would have done, and please call me Goldbug, It feels weird to be called Bumblebee,, even if,, even if it was my old designation.” He said as a memory popped up of Sentinel giving him his new name. 

As they drove into the water, they didn’t see the organic run up to Bulkhead, getting into his driver side. Bulkhead tried to make it go back to the other organics just standing around, but it convinced Bulkhead to bring it along. 

Once they got back to the ship Ratchet magnetized Prowl, bringing him over to lay on the medical berth, getting to work on him immediately to keep him stable. 

Drift, Goldbug, and Sentinel all stood around the medical bay, watching Ratchet work. Then Drift looked over at Bulkhead, he hadn't transformed yet. “Bulkhead you know you can transform?” 

“Oh ya right, Umm let me just-” He said before driving away, dropping the human organic, Sari into a dump that went to the Cargo bay, which held the AllSpark. Drift felt something was wrong. So he left the med bay, walking around the ship, trying to see what was bringing his sensors on Overdrive. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he found a small Organic standing near the AllSpark. Not trusting the Organic would try and open it, He picked the Organic up. “Hey-Hey!” It said when it was picked up. 

“I don’t think you belong here organic.” 

“It followed me home. Can I keep it?” Bulkhead said walking towards Drift, who eyes him with a raised brow. “I’m not an It. I’m a She.” Sari said, pouting. “I suppose you have an explanation then?” Drift asked but before Bulkhead could give him an answer they got a com from Ratchet, telling them to come back to the med bay. 

Once Drift and Bulkhead walked right back into the med bay; Sari followed behind them on foot. They could see that Ratchet was trying as hard a he could to keep Prowl stable, but it was looking like a lost cause. Just then Sari’s key lit up, pulling her forward towards Prowl.

Seeing this Bulkhead picked her up, placing her down near Prowl. Her Key immediately pulled her towards the top of Prowl chassis. There it opened, revealing a lock. There her key turned into the locks exact size, length, and prongs. 

Everyone was shocked as Sari put the key into Prowl’s key slot. Immediately Bright light showered the broken area, it even radiated calm, and protection throughout the med bay. Then the light died, they could all see that Prowl was completely fine. 

Prowl sat up, grunting as he did so. They all looked at Sari as Prowl said. “That is quite the effective cure.” Sentinel sputtered, but it was Goldbug who said something first. “Can all Organics do that!?” Sari gripped the key saying shakenly. “I don’t even know how I did that.” 

Sentinel growled as he got right into Goldbug's face, poking at his chassis hard. “You don’t get a voice on this ship Decepticon, you’re lucky you’re even able to stand here right now, and not in a cell.” 

“Sentinel Stop! Goldbug should be able to speak whenever he likes. I’d say we should be thanking Goldbug. If it wasn’t for his quick movements, that monster would still be loose, and we could have lost Prowl entirely! So give him a break.” Drift scowled.

Sentinel stared blankly at Drift, before shakenly saying. “But, he’s a Deceptic-” Drift didn’t give him another moment to speak as he stomped right up to Sentinel, poking his digit at Sentinel just like he did with Goldbug only moments before.

“If this is because he’s a Decepticon, then I shouldn’t get a voice ether. I was once a Decepticon a long time ago. But I’ve changed for the better. But by your logic that doesn’t matter, because one a Decepticon, always a Decepticon, isn’t that right, Sentinel Prime.” 

Drift waited patiently for Sentinel to say something, but instead he faltered, backing away, before walking out of the med bay with a scuff, and mumbling under his breath. Drift composed himself, before looking back at Goldbug, who looked like he was about to cry. 

No one stands up to him like that, both his adopted Sire and Carrier said. ‘No one was going to protect him, that he would need to protect himself, no matter the circumstances.’

Drift pulled Goldbug into his arms, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. “It’s ok Goldbug,” Drift began as he heard Goldbug start to sniffle. “You don’t have to worry about Sentinel throwing you in a cell, what you did today was very Autobot like. Anyone here would say that as well. You saved not only the life of Prowl, but you also saved the life of millions of organics.” 

Drift pulled away, rubbing away the wayward coolant falling from Goldbug’s optics. “I hate to ruin this moment but I think we need to get this Organic backup to the top.” Ratchet interrupted, pointing to the screen that was still overlooking the outside. Drones with lights were flying around, and they were most likely looking for Sari. She smiled and said nervously. “I think my dad is looking for me.”

Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead, Drift, and Goldbug all drove back up to the surface. Once they were up, they all transformed, but Ratchet stayed in his alt mode for a bit longer so Sari could get out. “I guess we wait here till something happens.” Ratchet said. And immediately they were blinded by light, and loud siren noises. 

A voice soon called out to them demandingly. “ Alright, all of you put your hands up where I can see em!” Confused, Goldbug asked Sari. “Why would they want that?” Sari shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, maybe it makes you look less scary?” Everyone exchanged glances at one another before doing just that, but they put their servos up in such a way, making them look like they were about to attack. 

The sound of guns being pulled, is what made Sari shout. “Wait, Wait, They're all very friendly! Well except for the red and white one, he’s very grumpy, but other than that they're good!” Soon another organic came running towards them, calling out Sari’s name. When he was near them, he enveloped Sari into a hug saying. “Thank goodness you are ok!”

The First organic huffed before saying to the other. “ Lower your weapons.” Hearing this Sari looked at the Cybertronians saying “You’re ok guys, you can put your hands down now.” They did just that. 

Sari soon grinned at her adopted father asking. “So, can we keep them?”  
____

“I would like to thank our friends, The Autobots, and to extend my hand in friendship, from the entire human race. To Sentinel Prime, the Leader of this brave band of heroes.” Goldbug didn’t think it was fair that Sumdac had said Sentinel's team, it was Drift and Prowl who held up the leader status. But the team wanted to be nice to Sentinel, technically he was the leader of them. So they gave him this one thing, too which he’ll be bragging about for Stellar cycles to come. 

Goldbug watched; waving to the crowd just like the rest of the team, as Sentinel walked up to Sumdac, bending down, holding a digit out for him to take a hold of and shake. As the press bots took pictures after pictures of this mind blowing event. 

“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t have said it was your team Drift.” Goldbug whispered, keeping his optics on Sentinel, watching as Sumdac let go of his digit. He immediately whipped his servo. He needs to get used to these Organics because they’re stuck here, and sooner or later Sentinels germ spray will run out with the constant use.

Goldbug couldn’t wait for that to happen, he will be laughing his aft off when it does. “I’m not fit for a leading role, I’ll leave it up to the professionals.” Drift answered, continuing to smile and wave at the crowd.  
________

“Fifty stellar cycles of searching, and the AllSpark is still out there. And once I find it, the Decepticons will have no other choice but to follow my leadership.” Starscream said to himself in the emptiness of a destroyed Nemesis. Soon some beeps emanated from the console, telling Starscream that something was happening, or that it had picked up on an energy signal of some kind. 

“An energy signal,” He said stunned before quickly demanding. “Pull it up.” Once the screen showed up, it showed the signal of the AllSpark. It followed it’s path all the way to an organic planet called Earth. 

“This looks promising, very promising.” he said evilly.  
________

“So you are the top bounty hunter I keep on hearing?” The once Red and Blue Orion Pax, now Purple and Blue; a signal to all that he means business, and is wishing for revenge, said. Watching the mech on the screen move into view, letting Orion Pax get a good look at said bounty hunter. 

“That Depends on who needs my services Orion Pax, what is it that you are asking for?” Orion Pax bent forward just a small bit, he grabbed a hold of Lockdown's optics with his own. “I’m asking you to find someone for me, You can do that can’t you?” 

“As I said before, it depends on who you are asking for me to look for.” Lockdown said smugly, but stopped immediately when he saw the look on Orion’s face, His face was calm and collective but his optics showed fire, and hatred within. Daring Lockdown to say anything else he deems to be a waste of his time. 

“But I’m sure I can find who you are looking for quickly, Lord Pax.” Orion didn’t smile at that, but he did sit back straight on the throne that was way too big for him. “Good because I am giving you fourteen solar cycles to find this ship, and this mech. He should be carrying the AllSpark, as well as my Son Goldbug, Find them, and bring them to me. Sentinel you can ruffle up, but if I find out you laid a single digit on Goldbug, you better pray you’ll be able to keep your last remaining servo. Do I make myself clear, Lockdown?” 

Lockdown gulped before he nodded quickly “Yes, yes of course Lord Pax. I’ll bring you the helm of Sentinel if that pleases y-” Orion Growled dangerously, Sitting up from the throne, glaring at Lockdown. “I said ruffle him up, I did not say to decapitate him. If you try to offline Sentinel, You’ll be the next mech to join the Well-Of-AllSpark!” 

Lockdown backed away, nodding wildly. “Now,” Orion said once he knew he had gotten the mech’s full attention. “That we have that settled, let's get one more thing straight, If you are unable to find them I will be paying you nothing, but if you are able to find where they are, but are unable to capture them, I will be giving you the Shanix but at a lowered price.”

“That is quite reasonable lord Pax.” Lockdown said, still a bit shaken, but not that slackened to not speak. “Good, your fourteen solar cycles start now, I’ll be waiting with a response, or my son and Sentinel brought before me.” With that the screen went blank. Orion Pax’s own reflection stared back at him, his tired optics reflected back at him, as he lost the tension in his face and frame. 

“Fifty stellar cycles have passed my love,” Orion talked to himself placing a servo upon the Decepticon mark on his shoulder. “I can not hear you, but I still know you are alive, for our bond did not break. I talk to you again in hopes to quiet the voices in my helm. I wish you a full recovery my spark. To the day I am within your arms once again. I will continue to fight for you, for our faction, for our son.” 

“Lord Pax, the mining party has returned, It was a success my lord.” Strikas voice came, he did not hear her walk in. “Thank you general Strika, I’ll walk with you to congratulate our party for a successful mining.” He said taking his servo off of the Decepticon mark, then walked over to Strika, following her towards the awaiting party in the ballroom. 

But his mind never went away from his mate, or son, It never did on these past lonely stellar cycles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and Drift are the ones filling in for Optimus Prime's roll, but it will be mostly Drift. 
> 
> You all should be happy I'm in such a writing mood, because I'm pulling off writing TFO for you all. I should be writing TFO so it can get to the good shit aka season 2-4, but nope I'm writing this instead. 
> 
> Also I don't know how long this'll be since I'm taking both canon and headcannons and shoving it down TTIR throat.


	3. Primus Damit Starscream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is an idiot, and Goldbug/Bumblebee is having an identity crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i'm cheating you guys out of a good chapter if the word count isn't at least 4000 words long. so yay for a long ch with 5000+ words

When Goldbug thought his life couldn’t get any weirder than being captured by a team of Spacebridge repair bots, only to find out / remember he too was once a part of their ragtag team of washouts, before he lost his memories. He was sorely mistaken. 

Goldbug, or well Bumblebee; he still can’t decide oh what name he wants to be called by the Autobots and everyone else.He knows he should let them call him Bumblebee, but Bumblebee is loud and obnoxious, he can’t tell when is the right time to be immature or mature. But Goldbug is their enemy, he’s a ruthless killing machine, and he can be too strict at times, and most definitely can’t take a light joke about himself, not like Bumblebee can. 

It was confusing. He felt like he was back when Orion Pax first found him, he didn’t know who he was anymore. Was he an Autobot or was he A Decepticon? 

Goldbug/Bumblebee didn’t have to think about who he was when Sari came around the next day. She took them all out of the ship, showing them her home city of Detroit. 

Sentinel was trying to get communications to work, but was having no luck. Prowl was really fascinated by the life forms Earth had to offer, thus he stayed in the park most of the day. Bulkhead took a drive around Detroit. Ratchet had taken a stasis nap, let the sun bathe him, before stomping off angrily when he had many police tickets placed on the glass of his windshield, from being in a no parking space. Drift drove around Detroit as well, asking Sari questions he wanted to know about, she answered them to the best of her abilities. And well Goldbug/Bumblebee also took a stroll around Detroit. 

It was best not to transform as much when one was carrying. At the early stages of the sparks development the carrier can transform, with the difficulties increasing as the spark continues to grow. When the carriers protoform and or chassis; it depends on what kind of build you are and or if you have the space for a chassis carry, starts to bulge out then that’s normally when one should stop transforming, if they don’t want to harm their still growing sparkling. 

Goldbug/Bumblebee was thankfully still in the early stages of his carrying cycle, despite being in stasis for 50 stellar cycles. He was also thankful that the Stasis pod didn’t do any damage to his sparkling.

Right now he was in his car alt mode, Sari having placed herself in the front seat, took him to a place called Burger Bot. Goldbug/Bumblebee didn’t understand why she chose him to drive her to this place, since she was more attached to Bulkhead than anyone else. 

Her motivation became clear when she had him stop in the parking lot of Burger bot, she munched away on her burger before saying. “What’s the difference between a Decepticon and an Autobot?” Goldbug/Bumblebee was surprised that she had asked that question. “Well Sari, Decepticons are mostly made up of warframes, who’ve been exiled from Cybertron for following my Carrier, Megatron’s lead. And Autobots, well they are meant to be the good guys, the wayward heroes because they're just civilian frames, but they aren't as perfect as one may think.” 

Sari stayed silent for a good while, finishing up her burger and was half way done with her burger shake, when she asked. “What demons are the Autobots hiding?” 

“They treat their own kind as one would a lab rat, their expandable in the counsels optics.” Goldbug/Bumblebee said revving his engine in frustration. “Sounds like you had some experience with this?” Sari said in slight amusement.

“You learn much when you are a scout little one. I should bring you back, it's almost getting late.” He said making sure Sari was buckled up before starting to drive out of the parking lot. But she put her hands on his steering wheel. “Wait not yet, lets get everyone together. I need to show you all something.”

The thing Sari wanted to show everyone was a run down factory. “You guys need a home base, and a ship at the bottom of lake Erie is, way too far away. Then I remembered this place.,” Sari said, gesturing behind her. “My dad got it in a merger, he doesn’t even know he owns it.” 

Everyone turned on their lights, looking to see what was inside. “So, what do you guys think?” A smile was plastered upon her face. “I think. This is what you organics call a real fixer upper?” Goldbug/Bumblebee didn’t know if that was the right term to use in this situation. 

Do you not see his predicament? He acts like Bumblebee some times, and others he acts like Goldbug, he can’t figure out who he is. And he knows he has to choose to be one or the other sooner than later. 

Bulkhead sat down on the ground, so happy to finally be off his pedals. “Any place where I can rest is good enough for me.” But before the rest of the team could think about resting they heard sirens going off. 

“Looks like someones in trouble.” Drift said. “Autobots-.” Bulkhead got up saying “Ya, ya Transform and Roll out.” Goldbug/Bumblebee was about to transform with the others, but stopped when Ratchet put his servo upon his chassis. “It would be best for you to stay here, you’ve already transformed enough this solar cycle.” 

“Ratchet I’m perfectly capable of-.” He said, about too arguing, but stopped seeing the look in Ratchets Optics. “Uhg fine, I’ll walk Sari home instead.” Ratchet nodded as he transformed, but before he was out of audio range he shouted. “No transforming! Walk!” 

Goldbug/Bumblebee sighed, picking up a confused Sari, placing her upon his shoulder before walking out of their new base. He and Sari were in silence for a couple of minutes, before Sari asked. “Do you guys normally have a limit to how much you can transform?” Goldbug/Bumblebee wanted to laugh. “No not normally, but in my conduction, I have to take those kinds of factors into effect.” 

“And what is this conduction?” 

“ I’m,,, how old are you?” 

“What does my age have to do with your condition?” 

“Just need to know I won’t freak you out when I tell you.” 

“Trust me nothing freaks me out anymore. I freaked out Drift today because I told him how human babies are born.” 

“I,, You,,. I’m Sparked.” 

“Elaborate please.” 

“Well I have a frame being built inside of me, and in about,, oh,, four human earth months, there will be a little frame around the base.”

Sari stared at Goldbug/Bumblebee for a good while, before spitting out. “You're a girl?” This caught Goldbug/Bumblebee off guard so much he had to let out a nervous chuckle. “No-No, last I checked my frame was a Mechs.” 

“Then how come you're pregnant, Sparked I mean?” 

“Ok. We’re shutting down this conversation, I’m not going to be the one who’s going to be telling you about Cybertronian anatomy. Ask Ratchet that, the next time you visit.” 

After that It was just the sound of sirens for a while, before it too became silent. But it was good, for they had gotten to Sumdac Tower. Goldbug/Bumblebee Lifted Sari off of his shoulder, placing her down gently. 

Sari looked back at Goldbug, a small smile crepes on her face. “See you around GB.” She waved goodbye, before walking inside. Goldbug/Bumblebee waved goodbye to her as well, before starting back on his journey to their new home. 

“GB,,, Could work.”  
___________

“We at Sumdacs systems, continue our commitment to move Detroit forward with this fully automated rapid transmission. Capable of speeds over three hundred miles per hour.” The crowd cheered on Sumdac. The Autobots including Goldbug/Bumblebee were standing behind Sumdac, Sari, the mayor, and Captain Fanzone. 

“I would like to thank the Mayor, Police Captain Fanzone. And especially our cities cybernetic heroes for attending this magnificent grand opening ceremony.” The crowd cheers again. Sentinel puffed out his chest when the word ‘hero’ was said.

“They keep calling us heroes. But I don't feel like a Hero.” Drift said to Ratchet, Sentinel gave a mock chuckle. “That’s because you weren't programmed to be one. Unlike me.” Ratchet rolled his optics, before turning his optics on Drift. “Heros normally get put on the repair table, in the scrap heap, and I’m not ready to join the Well-Of-Allspark just yet.” This made Drift feel a little better. 

Then all of their attention was drawn to Sumdac as he spoke once again. “Will you all kindly direct your attention overhead, please enjoy the aerial acrobatic of the Crimson Angels.” 

“Finally something that flies that isn’t a Decepticon.” Sentinel said smugly, but stopped when he heard Sumdac say. “Odd, I thought I only asked for six jets?” As Sumdac thought about why there wasn an extra flyer, the extra flyer came flying right towards them. Bulkhead said.“Hey is that guy nuts, He’s heading right towards us!” 

As the flyer came closer Ratchet said quietly.“No it can’t be.” Goldbug/Bumblebee said, very confused. “Starscream?”. Without hesitation the jet fired at them, making them all hit the back of the speed train. Bulkhead had put his arms around Bumblebee, so he didn't get too hurt. 

The unmistakable noise of transforming was heard, as out of the smoke, came none other than Starscream himself, who was grinning madly. “Good evening Autobots. Mind if I crash the party?” 

“A Decepticon here!?” Sentinel said stupidly. “The names Starscream, the rightful ruler of the Decepticons!” Bulkhead’s frame hid Goldbug/Bumblebee from Starscream's view, so he did not see the angry look Goldbug/Bumblebee had on his face plate. ‘Rightful ruler?’ Goldbug/Bumblebee thought. Oh he was so mad, just because Megatron hasn’t been seen in 50 stellar cycles, didn’t give Starscream the right to call himself the leader, that right went to his adopted Sire Orion Pax. 

Bulkhead feeling Goldbug/Bumblebee’s anger said something to Starscream to hopefully calm him down. “I thought that was Megatron?” The anger in Starscream's optics couldn’t be funnier to Goldbug/Bumblebee. 

“Silence you Autobot filth!” Starscream shouted, shooting at Bulkhead, who curled around Bumblebee’s body more, taking on the full blast of Starscream's blasters, and hitting the train again. 

Starscream took his blasters to the building behind them, making the ruble fall. But before it could crush Bulkhead, and Goldbug/Bumblebee, Drift and Ratchet were helping them up, and moved them away quickly from the falling rubble. In Starscream's anger he did not catch that Prowl had snuck up on him. Jumping up on his back, digging his ninja stars into the holding bay of his wings. 

Starscream yelled in pain, activating his thrusters, as he tried to shake Prowl off of him. Banging him into buildings at top speed, before ultimately getting his servos upon Prowl, throwing him off. 

Prowl hit the ground hard, making a crater the road. But he was still able to get back up, with a bit of trouble, as Starscream mocked him from the air. 

“I suspected much more of a challenge from such great heroes.” Just then his legs were grabbed. Looking down he could see that it was Drift who had taken hold of him, with some help from Ratchets magnets to get him up to Starscream's height. 

“Well , well, well, look at who we got here, a defect Decepticon. Oh how nice it is to see you again, Deadlock ,, NOT!” With that his thrusters were put on full blast. As he shot both him and Drift into the air, trying to shake Drift off, like he did with Prowl, but Drift was looking to be a worthy opponent, as he held on tightly.

“I would have thought you would have let go by now Deadlock. Well no matter.” Starscream turned around, firing his blasters at Drift, Hitting him square in the face, and arms. Drift’s servos loosened, just enough for Starscream to shake him off. Sending Drift down to the ground, just like Prowl only moments before. 

Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Goldbug/Bumblebee arrived at the scene just in time for Starscream to continue his mocking at the ‘Heros’ as Ratchet helped Drift up. “You call yourselves heroes!? You think you defeated the great Megatron? You did no such thing.,” Starscream landed on the ground. Still unable to see Goldbug/Bumblebee, thanks again to Bulkhead. 

“I defeated Megatron! I was the one who planted the device that overloaded his circuitry. His fate was sealed even before he reached your ship.” Goldbug/Bumblebee felt himself vibrate in anger. Starscream. It was Starscream who put the device on his Carriers back. It was Stacrscream who sabotaged the mission on that day, rendering Megatron to a weaker state. He will offline Starscream for this. 

Bulkhead again felt the anger in the Minibot’s field, and said something to hopefully call Goldbug/Bumblebee down again. “He’s lying! Isn’t he?” This did not help Goldbug/Bumblebee’s attitude one bit. He got in front of Bulkhead, making his way over to get in front of Ratchet and Drift as he shouted.

“STARSCREAM!” 

Starscream's cocky demeanor instantly fell into cowardliness. As his optics caught sight of Goldbug/Bumblebee. “My-My-My-My Prince, you live! Thank the Allspark! Lord Orion Pax has been waiting for you to return to his side for so long, please let it be me to bring you back.” 

“Cut your crap Starscream, I heard every word. You betrayed Megatron! You were the one to render him in a weakened state.” His anger continued to rise as he stepped ever closer to the literal backstabbing Seeker. Each step he took, Starscream took a step back. 

“Prince Goldbug, please let's be reasonable here, we both know that Megatron was unfit to rule-AAAAAAAA.” Starscream moved out of the way as a bolt of lighting almost hit him. “You Starscream have no right to talk ill of my Carrier, and you know it!” Goldbug/Bumblebee transformed his other servo into his stinger. Putting them together, to make a massive charge. 

“How do you plead Starscream?” Goldbug/Bumblebee didn’t give Starscream the chance to say anything as the voltage of lighting discharged. Starscream was smart enough to move out of the way again, before activating his thrusters, to fly off, that’s when Sentinel came around. Throwing his sword at Starscream’s thrusters. Making him lose control. Hitting the ground near the Sumdac, the Mayor, and Captain Fanzone. Prowl was there, ushering the humans out of danger.

Starscream hissed out as he looked at the damage that was inflicted upon him. It was minimal. “That mech doesn’t even know how to throw.” That’s when Staracream caught sight of the humans, and grinned. He was quick, picking up the humans, and storing them into the speed train. 

Once they were all in he picked up Prowl; having effectively knocked him out, he hovered over the other mechs. “ Now you hear me Autobots, Goldbug, I have captives here, and one of your own. And if you so much as try and touch me I will destroy them all!” He threw Prowl inside. “All I am asking for, for the safety of these humans, and your teammate is the Allspark. Bring it to me, and I will bring you back the train with no one harmed. You have one Mega-cycle to do so!” 

Starscream picked up the train, making sure his thrusters were ok for a longer flight, before he took off, leaving the other bewilderment Autobots and Sari behind.Goldbug/Bumblebee was so ready to fly after Stascream as he dumped the train on the tip of Sumdac tower. But was stopped when he saw Sari come running over towards them. 

“Guys, That bot, That bot that took the train, has my dad in it, we need to go and get him.” Goldbug/Bumblebee grinned at Sari. “Ya let's go kick Starscream's tailpipe! He thinks he can just get the Allspark, And I know Starscream would use the Allspark to try and get the Decepticons to follow him, but he’s wrong. He needs to get past not only me, but also my sire.” Goldbug/Bumblebee could see his optics were going red, until a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“Goldbug, You are going to go back to base, This situation has gotten much more dangerous.” Ratchet said in a matter of factly voice. “But-But-But Ratchet, I need to teach Starscream a lesson!” Goldbug/Bumblebee said in a very hurt voice. 

“I said no Kid! You're going to end up hurting yourself and the sparkling, or it can end up badly for you by losing your Spark. Is that what you want Goldbug? to kill your unborn sparkling, just so you can get revenge!?” As Ratchet not really yelled at him, Goldbug/Bumblebee felt his optics leaking. Putting a protective servo over his still flat stomach, he thought about Ratchet's words. 

They were making so much sense. Oh Primus he could have killed his sparkling, the only thing that connected him to Blitzwing. He couldn’t reach out to him through their bond like he normally could, they were so far away from one another that the bond could barely get one a hold of one another's emotions.

So unless Blitzwing got closer to Earth; which he doubts will happen. All he has left of Blitzwing is the Spark he put into him on their bonding night. “I,,,” Goldbug/Bumblebee said but voice faltered, as he tried not to sob. Placing his other servo upon his derma to stifle it. 

Sari walked up to him, placing her hand on his leg, and hugged him to the best of her abilities. It was the thought that counted. “So are we going to save the humans or what? Oh and Prowl I guess too.” Sentinel said immediately ruining the moment. “Sentinel really?” Drift said angrily.

“What we are literally standing here doing nothing. We could have saved them by now, but no. We are waiting for the sparked Prince of the Decepticons to get over his tantrum.” Drift sucker punched Sentinel in the gut, sending him to double over in pain.

“You know Sentinel, everyone on this team has accepted the change of being on Earth. We even Accepted Goldbug back into our team. But you, you only tolerate it, because they worship us as Heros. When will you wake up and see that the Universe doesn’t revolve around you! You are supposed to be our leader, and yet all you’ve done since you’ve arrived on our team was whine, and bicker about how you never wanted to be a Spacebridge repair bot. Well I’m done, I’m done with you wanting to do something if it only benefits you. You are not a one team bot, you need us. So learn from us, your teammates, and maybe we’ll Respect you!” 

Everyone was looking wide optic at Drift. As he composed himself, looking back over to his Teammates. “I say we give Starscream what he wants, but with a few twists, does anyone have anything they would like to add to this?”

Sari was the first to raise her hand. 

___________

Goldbug/Bumblebee had reluctantly gone back to the base. He didn’t want to, but it was for the safety of his sparkling. He waited around for what felt like hours for the others to return. 

He did help a small bit in the rescue, He helped Sari get to the top via his thrusters. He knew Prowl could take care of the rest once he was reawakened. Prowl could understand why he would have to leave the moment anything got hostile. 

But waiting back at the base felt like torture, the Base was still a bit cramped, they were able to move some things around, Goldbug/Bumblebee helped with moving the lighter stuff, which wasn’t that much, he hated not being able to help in some way. But as he was left alone with his thoughts, he kept on thinking about what Drift said to Sentinel. 

‘You are not a one team bot, you need us. So learn from us, your teammates, and maybe we’ll Respect you!’ Goldbug/Bumblebee kept on hearing it over and over again. It made him think about his name, the Line ‘You are not a one team bot’ it resonated with him, made him think of his own predicament. He wasn’t one bot, he can’t be just one bot. He’s both Bumblebee and Goldbug, he needs both of them to function. He can’t choose between being one or the other.

GoldenBee, or GB for short. It was stupid he knows, but it was a lot better then his original idea of being called Sparkplug. 

It was just approaching the dark cycle when GoldenBee jumped to his peddles as he heard soft voices emanating from the front of the building. He speed walked over to find that everyone was walking in, without the Allspark, hopefully it was back at the ship. Nobody looked too badly beaten up, even Sari was fine. More than fine actually. She was hyper, shaking with excitement as she ran in circles around the team. 

Sentinel pulled up the rear. He was actually rubbing his arm, and had his helm downcast. GoldenBee thought nothing of it as he walked up to them saying “Did you guys win?” 

“Of course we won, we're the best team ever!” Sari shouted enthusiastically as she ran around GoldenBee. “You won’t believe what we all went through. I almost died, Drift actually died for like twelve second but I revived him with my key! Also Starscream disappeared when he and Drift opened up the Allspark, but that doesn’t really matter as much!” 

“Waitwaitwait,wait,wait, Drift died?” 

“For like twelve seconds, but he’s fine now, again I used my key to revive him. Prowl said that my key wasn’t going to work like that, but I proved him wrong by bringing Drift back.” She said triumphantly holding the key in her hand. 

GoldenBee nodded at Sari before he looked at Drift. “So how did it feel being dead?” This got a chuckle from the white and red ninja bot. “To be honest, I don’t even remember being dead at all. I shut my optics, and the next thing I knew Sari was crying in my face.” He said smiling at her, as she slowed down to a walk. 

“Goldbug, Sentinel wants to say something to you right?” Prowl said with crossed arms. Sentinel looked up at GoldenBee, and took a deep breath before saying. “Look Goldbug. I want to apologize for everything that I had said to you over these past few days. It’s just. Yes you were once a Decepticon, but just like what Drift said, you have changed. I see that and I know I shouldn’t be as harsh on you as I should be. But. It’s hard to trust a Decepticon, especially a Decepticon that’s in Megatron’s circle. So for now on, I’ll be trying my best to be nicer to you, to all of you.” 

“Aww Sentinel, that was sweet though you possibly only thought about that after Drift possibly threatened you again, so it’s the thought that counts. Also I too have something I would like to say. I want to be called GoldenBee from now on.” This caught everyone off guard. Sari was the first one to voice her opinion. “Why, why don’t you want to be called Goldbug anymore?” 

“Because Goldbug is Decepticon me, and while it’s true I should have gone back to being Bumblebee. It just didn’t feel all that right anymore. Bumblebee is me, but so is Goldbug. And I can’t choose between the two of them. So I choose to be both. I have both Autobot and Decepticon knowledge, It would be unfair if I suppressed one or another side of me.” 

“That makes sense.” Drift said patting GoldenBee on the shoulder. “Just remember if you need another Decepticon to talk too, you know where to find me.” Drift teased, walking past him to sit down on the makeshift sofa. 

They were all tired from a long day of fighting, and then helping out the City with it’s repairs. 

GoldenBee walked next to Ratchet and asked sheepishly. “Could it be possible to make me half of an Autobot insignia Docbot?”  
______________

“There is only one thing I can say to our Cybernetic Heros, Thank you.” Sumdac shut off the tv screen, before taking a deep sigh. He got off of his giant robotic hand he had been using as a seat for as long as he can remember. Behind Sumdac was a large helm, one very similar looking to the late Megatron. 

“I do not know where to begin to thank them,” Sumdac said to no one in particular, as he started to walk out of his lab. “But if they ever found out how I built my robotic empire, will they ever forgive me?” Sumdac turned off the light before the door shut automatically.  
__________

About three weeks of being on Earth, the Autobots were having a hard time getting away from the eyes of both humans, and the media. Prowl was being the most affected by it, growing grouchier every day his inspecting the other local life form was rudely interrupted. GoldenBee even made a joke about this, saying that it should be him and not Prowl who should be this grouchy. Prowl didn’t take the joke too kindly. 

Sentinel was loving the attention, just last night he and Drift caught a robber who went by the name of ‘The Angry Archer’. Bulkhead was iffy on them, since all of the humans asked for him to do was break things. Ratchet couldn’t take a stasis nap anymore with everyone swooning over him. And GoldenBee, It was a Love hate relationship. 

At first he loved the Attention just like Sentinel. But after he revealed he was sparked, now thanks to the slight bulge in his stomach, all of the women and girls that saw him asked to touch his belly. And that, that just felt so wrong knowing that so many wanted to touch it, and ask how far along he was, and who of the Autobots were the lucky father. 

Stuff like this, is what made him wish to be a chassis carrier, then a belly carrier. But nope his chassis doesn’t bulge out like a regular chassis carrier. 

But there really was no time to dwell on what was happening to their lives right at that very second, for they were all getting the Base ready, moving things to make them look like furniture. They were even able to get their servos on some really good monitors. 

But the bad thing was GoldenBee was prohibited to help them out, everything was going to be heavy, and Ratchet wasn’t in the mood to deal with a hurt GoldenBee, all because he wanted to help while also carrying.

They were getting the base ready because one: it looked a bit boring at the moment, and two: Sari had called them that morning and said she was going to be spending the night over there, so she can show them more about Earth cultures.  
____________

“Dad? Dad are you in there?” Sari said, knocking on the door to her fathers lab, where he was fast asleep. In her hands, was a tray, and on that tray was a cup of tea. Her father hadn’t been out of his lab in about three days, and she was getting extremely worried he hadn't been eating or drinking anything. 

With a sigh Sari knocked again, before her key glowed, moving towards the keyhole. A mischievous look crossed her face, as she put her key in. Overriding the door to let her in. 

Sari was never allowed to go into her dad’s private laboratory, she has never known the reason why, and today was not going to be that day, as she almost pumped into him standing right in front of her yawning loudly. 

“Sari, you know you are not allowed in my private laboratory.” Sari had to chuckle at this as she held out the tray to her father “Hello to you too, I made you some Tea.” 

“Oh no thank you Sari, I’m not thirsty.” As Sumdac said that he took the cup from the tray and chugged it down in three big gulps. “It wouldn't surprise me if you are hungry as well.” But Sumdac only shook his head “Oh no I ate yesterday.”

“Which was?” She asked skeptically. “Why the 14 of August of course.” It was the 17 of August. That had confirmed her suspicion as she took a hold of her Fathers hand, and pulled him out of his lab. “Ok lets go and get you something to eat.” 

“Oh no I’m not hungry, oh well, maybe an apple, and a banana, oh maybe a whole fruit salad.” 

As Sari walked her father to the kitchen, Sumdacs lab came to life, in a sort of way. Only one robot gained a sentience, and that was the Head. 

“All-All-All-Mega-Mega-Mega-All-I am-I am Megatron.” Megatron’s optics online quickly as he looked around the strange room. “What? Where am I? Where is my body!? How long have I been offline?” Megatron asked no one but himself, as he tried to decipher where he was.

Soon his optics caught sight of an online Television screen showing a descending Starscream with some civilian Autobots. Wait, does he know those Autobots? Then Televised Starscream spoke. “I defeated Megatron! I was the one who planted the device that overloaded his circuitry. His fate was sealed even before he reached your ship.” 

Megatron felt anger rising within him as he shouted. “STARSCREAM!” The lights above him broke. 

His anger was quickly diminished when the TV Screen showed someone he had wished to gaze upon as he was pushed from that Autobot ship. “Goldbug, My son you are alive. What have those Autobots done to you!?” He said to himself as he knotted the new look his son had, as he threatened Starscream. 

Then a new scene came on Deadlock, no he was no longer Deadlock, he was Drift, was hanging on for dear life at the side of something, before he eventually couldn’t hold on much longer, and fell. The thing weighing him down was the Allspark. 

“There is my son and the Allspark, together in the same group. I shall have both the Allspark and my son within my Servos. If I had any.” he growled in frustration, sending out a bolt of electricity, it latched on to a roof arm.

He willed the arm to move, and it followed his command. He grinned on the inside as he looked at a little robot on the table. It was the perfect size to be a spy. He will not ask his son to be his spy, he was already doing a fantastic job, gaining the Autobot’s trust without him telling him. 

“I may no longer have servos Autobot, but I will have an Alternative means of finding you, and getting what Is rightfully mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know the end game to this fanfic, so i'll just continue to write until I feel like its complete.
> 
> Also If any of you got confused when GoldenBee referred to two different types of Carriers. One being A chassis carrier, and the other being a belly carrier. 
> 
> A chassis carrier is a carrier that is able to hold both the spark and the frame in their primary gestation chamber,that is under the carriers spark chamber. Bots who chassis that naturally bulges out are normally going to be chassis carriers. 
> 
> And a Belly carrier, is normally going to be a bot who has a chassis that bulges out a small bit or not at all, so then their primary gestation chamber can only carry the spark, thus there secondary gestation chamber; the one under their fueling tank, will carry the unborn sparks frame.


	4. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown finally shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had big motivation, and then it went back to my normal motivation, were did my writing high go? So finally, here's the next ch of TTIR

GoldenBee won’t lie to himself, but since being on Earth, he can see through the fog. Yes the Autobots weren't that great, but some of the things the Decepticons had done weren't so great either. 

Goldenbee liked it on Earth, it was so calm, and mostly quiet. He did love the sounds of cars going by, and people talking. But he also loved hearing the wind blow, and the rain hitting the ground. He can understand why Prowl loves the outdoors/ nature so much. 

They have now been on Earth for about two months and four weeks now, and let them all tell you it’s been really hectic for them all, after the whole Starscream thing. 

First, their base got hacked, only to find that it was a small robotic bug that was making the machines go crazy. Next there was this guy who looked like he took a dip in a whole tub of acid, It was a whole other thing he did not wish to repeat. 

And then there were the Dinobots, who came and almost destroyed Detroit. They furthered the Dinobot’s development of being sentient beings, by Sari using her key to bring his Stingers and Ratchets magnets to be that more powerful; as if his stingers weren’t already powerful enough. 

There was also this guy who could run super fast, but with GoldenBees quick thinking, he managed to catch the thief. Also almost got blown up in the process, but thankfully Prowl was able to throw whatever the speedster had in his hands up into space. 

That stunt of his is what had made Ratchet put him under house arrest for an entire week. 

However that week wasn’t as boring as he would have thought, because Ratchet gave him some great news about his sparkling development. His sparkling’s spark was splitting into two. He was going to have twins! 

Upon further analysis of the sparklings frames, Ratchet concluded that they were most likely going to take on a flyer frame like their Sire then his own grounder frame. 

Oh he couldn’t wait to meet them, he had just about almost two more months to go, before they would be born. 

But as the days continued, GoldenBee’s body started to become tired much more quickly, some days he could barely get up out of birth to go and fuel. Sure this was normal for sparked bots. But it wasn’t supposed to happen this quickly.

Normally this sort of thing happens during the end of the third month going into the fourth. It was the body's way of telling the Carrier that it was time to settle down, find a good spot that was warm and comforting to birth the sparklings when their time came. 

That line of code was old, it was meant to show the Carrier that the Sire can still take care of them in such a vulnerable state. But again it was much too early for him to be showing this kind of coding so soon. GoldenBee choked it up to having twins, but Ratchet said otherwise, he was worried about GoldenBee, and the fate of his sparklings. 

GoldenBee’s stomach was pushing out a lot more, and so was his chest. This again was normal for a lot of carriers, as both the Sparks and their frames were pushing against the Carriers chambers to make more room. But to Ratchets worry again this shouldn’t be happening this early in the carrying cycle, with or without twins like Goldenbee was choking it up to be.

Ratchet has tried multiple times to get GoldenBee into the makeshift Medbay, but Goldenbee being stubborn refused to listen to whatever Ratchet was saying, saying he’ll be ok, and would wait for the monthly checkup to come around.  
___

Drift, Ratchet, and GoldenBee were out on patrol, well it was technically Drift and Ratchet who were doing a patrol, while GoldenBee; per Ratchets order, had come to stretch his legs out. But just like with any other walk he's been on, he gets tired quickly, but he still pressed on, determined to finish this walk, and prove Ratchet was wrong, that he was fine, and that he didn’t need to worry when he did his next checkup. 

Ratchet, Drift, and Goldenbug all met back up around an auto repair shop. GoldenBee out of breath of course, while Ratchet and Drift looked at him worriedly. “Kid, I’m telling you, something is happening to you.” Ratchet said, crossing his arms. 

GoldenBee huffed, and said “As I said before Ratchet, I'm fine, It’s just the twins being restless, and wanting more room. Their sire is a warframe after all.” Ratchet rubbed at the bridge between his optics. GoldenBee was being very stubborn. “That is my point GoldenBee their Sire IS a warframe, and you are a minibot, theirs could be some complications with your sparklings if they do turn out to be growing into warframe themselves.”

GoldbenBee stubbornly looked away from Ratchet. He didn’t want it to be true, but it could be. If they get too big for his frame he could die, and if he dies, they could die as well. The most logical thing would be to put them in an artificial Gestation tank, and let them grow from there, but GoldenBee’s carrier protocols were screaming at him , to keep them, to not let them out this early. 

“GoldenBee.” Drift voice said, placing his servo upon his shoulder, He didn’t even realize he was protectively holding his stomach. “I know this may be hard for you kid, but trust me, I had my fair share of delivering Sparks, before and during the war. Now let's get back to base so I can have a look at ya.” Ratchet said before transforming, opening the backdoor to let GoldenBee sit in it, so they can get to the base faster. 

Once he was in both Drift and Ratchet took off at a quick pace, but slowed down as the lights in the city started to turn off. [Strange, I do not see an electrical storm, or something falling that could have caused this.] Drift said into their comms. GoldenBee opened the Ratchets back door, trying to see if he could see what caused it. 

“Umm, Guys? Is it just me or is that car driving fast towards us?” GoldenBee stammered, watching as a black and green car, with spikes on it drove very fast towards them. Ratchet closed the back door before taking a sharp right, ending up on the sidewalk to get out of the drivers way. 

Drift continued forward, but the car was gaining on him, before surpassing him. It continued to drive forward, almost hitting some pedestrians in the process. But thanks to Drifts quick thinking of driving as fast as the car, and physically picking up the humans just in time for the car to drive threw the now empty street. 

Once the humans were back down, Ratchet came driving forward. “Are you ok?” Drift gave a slight smile “I’m ok, and so are the humans. Though I am wondering who that guy was, he’s breaking at least 10 rules, but anyways are you two ok?”

“Were, fine, though GoldenBee’s a bit shaken up when I took that turn, but he’ll be fine.” 

[A little warning next time Docbot!] their comms online. Drift had to chuckle then. “Alright, so we should keep an optic out for that car and it’s owner, but we should be heading back to the base.” Drift said, transforming back into his Alt mod, and drove back to the temporary base.  
________

“Hold still!” Ratchet growled, trying to see what was going on with GoldenBee’s sparklings. “I’m trying, but you're digging into my plating!” Ratchet scuffed at this, but did take the tools off of GoldenBee’s plating as he said. “I am not, I am lightly pressing on your armor and protoform, but ok we're done anyways.” GoldenBee let out a sigh of relief as the pressure was taken off of him.

“So,,, what’s the news doc?” GoldenBee said after a few minutes of silence. When Ratchet didn’t say anything, he became nervous. “Ratchet?” 

“Sorry to tell you this kid, but. Your sparks are becoming way too big for your frame to carry. At the rate they’re growing, they're going to break your chassis. I’m sorry to say this, but I’m going to have to extract them, and place them in an artificial gestation chamber.” GoldenBee felt his optics grow wet, he tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. 

Ratchet placed his servo on GoldenBee’s shoulder, and in a quiet tone said. “We have the equipment to place them in so they can continue to grow, and I do have the right tools to extract them. The sooner we do it, the better. You can have a few kliks with them before I take them out.” Ratchet walked away from the berth, getting out the things that were going to be needed for this procedure. 

The artificial gestegen tank was big, being able to fit his twins, but would it be enough if they are growing into warframes? GoldenBee spent the remaining ten minutes watching Ratchet hook up so many things to the tank, filling it up. All the while GoldenBee was hugging his chassis and his stomach for dear life. 

Ratchet gave GoldenBee the choice to be conscious, or unconscious as he did the procedure, GoldebBee asked to stay awake. With that, his body was numbed, and the extraction process begune. 

It took only thirty minutes to cut into him, take his twins frames and sparks out, put them in the tank, before patching GoldenBee back up. 

GoldenBee felt so empty now, it didn’t feel right, his stomach had gone down a small bit and so did his chassis, but they still showed that, yes he was carrying.

GoldenBee could see that his twins were doing good, their frames were coming in nicely, an invisible string connected the spark to it’s frame. As when they were placed in the chamber the sparks never floated away from its respective frame. 

His first child, he could see that they were gaining the helm frame of it’s Sire, tiny wings were poking out of the frame. GoldenBee could see that their coloring would have some orange in it, as the metal was showing a bit of orange. 

His second child, showed to be gaining his helm shape, but instead of it’s sensory horns being on the top of its helm like GoldenBee’s were, it was at its side. They also had tiny wings poking out from its back plating. Lastly their color could possibly be a deep bluish purple like it’s sire. 

GoldenBee wanted to cry, they were perfect, they were beautiful. Primus granted this to them, giving him not only one, but two sparklings he could care for. Before GoldenBee knew it Ratchet was placing a tarp over his sparks, making it so that the sparklings thought they were still in his frame, warm, and safe from the outside world. 

“You can stay here for the night kid, I am also going to place you on berth rest for a week, just so you can get accustomed to no longer having your twins inside. That and I’m going to have someone keep an optic on you if you start to develop postpartum depression.” 

GoldenBee gave a small nod, but his optics stayed locked on the tube that held his sparklings. His sparklings, his and Blitzwing’s sparklings. GoldenBee stayed up for a few more hours; Ratchet, Drift, Bulkhead, and Sentinel having all gone back out to catch the crook, just stared at the tank, before stasis overtook his tired processor, and frame. 

__________

“You’ve done enough damage for one night, now step out of the vehicle sir!?” Sentinel said, somewhat politely, he’s been getting better at interacting with the Organics, but he sometimes still showed his disgust in them with his voice, but again, he was getting better. What Sentinel wasn’t expecting was for the car to transform into a Cybertronian. 

“Just one problem, I am the vehicle.” dumbfounded Sentinel could only say. “Who are you?” Part of the Cybertronians arm unfolded, revealing a device. He pointed the device at Sentinel and said. “You can call me Lockdown.” Light soon emanated from the device, hitting Sentinel in the face. 

Before Sentinel could fight Lockdown, he was in stasis. “Though I suppose you can’t call me anything until you reboot yourself.” Lockdown said to himself, as he walked up to Sentinel, picking him up, putting him over his shoulder. 

Ratchet, came running in. Lockdown looked at Ratchet, grinned, before a smoke bomb was opened and dropped on the ground. 

When the smoke cleared both he and Sentinel was gone. Ratchet was scared, he knew who this bot was, it’s the same bot who took his EMP generator all thoses stellar cycles ago. 

“Sentinel, NO!”  
______

“My scanners show no sign of Sentinel, or the mussel car.” Prowl said, as they all looked up at Prowls map of the city. “How does a human just take Sentinel, then mask his energy signal.” Bulkhead said, scratching the top of his helm.

“So what do we do now?” Drift asked, as all of their optics landed on Ratchet who’s been quiet for some time now. Ratchet grew angry as he shouted. “Why are you all looking at me? I’m a medic bot, not a field commander!” 

Confused at this outrage, Bulkhead asked. “Is there something you aren’t telling us about this mussel car guy?” All of the anger dissipated from Ratchet, as he let his frame slump a little bit. “It’s not a guy, and It’s not a Car. He’s a Decepticon, sort of. His name is Lockdown, and he was the one who captured me in the Great War, the one who gave me this.” He pointed to the broken ‘sensory horn’ 

“He’s a bounty hunter, delivers our kind to the Decepticons in exchange for upgrades, and takes our personal modifications as trophies.” The shock on everyone’s faces is what told Ratchet how they were all fearing for Sentinel's life.

“But who would put a bounty on Sentinels helm? Wait no never mind a stupid question.” Drift said before he reminded himself, on Sentinels personality before they all came to Earth. 

“I say we should try harder to look for him, I know it’s Sentinel, but he has been getting better.” Bulkhead said sheepishly. Ratchet, Drift and Prowl nodded at Bulkhead, as Prowl re-opened the map. “Alright Let's see.” 

___________

Sentinel was struggling hard in the bondage, but they wouldn’t budge, they were strapped on tight. Soon a massive shadow came over Sentinel, in the form of Lockdown. “No, no,no. Don’t get up Sentinel Prime.” Sentinel glared at Lockdown. “How do you know who I am?” Lockdown, unfazed by Sentinel’s glare said. “It’s my business to know. Theirs a heavy bounty on the helm of the Autobot who took down Megatron, and captured Goldbug.” 

Dumbfounded again Sentinel stammered. “But I didn’t take down Megatron It was St-” But Lockdown interrupted him. “Not my problem to worry about, All I know is that I’m going to get a big bounty when I turn you in.” He said backing away from Sentinel. “Now be a good little Autobot, and tell me where you’ve been hiding Goldbug, If I want to get my prize, I’m going to need both of you to come back; You, I can harm a little bit, but I can’t harm Goldbug.”

“Goldbug?” Sentinel said, who was, oh right, GoldenBee, He’s gotten so used to calling the minibot GoldenBee now, that anyone saying Goldbug, just messes with his processor. “I’ll never tell you where Golden-Goldbug is, he’s under my protection!” This made Lockdown chuckle, but stopped when Sentinel activated his shield, cutting the ropes on both sides. 

Sentinel lunged at Lockdown, but it was futile as Lockdown brought out the EMP generator, online it, the light hitting Sentinel in the face again, making him fall unconscious for the second time that dark cycle. “That was only a low level form the EMP generator, You’re lucky I didn’t erase your memory core. Though you got some sweet modifications on you, You won’t be needing them where you're going.”  
________

“We’ve been searching for Sentinel for megacycles, but still nothing.” Drift said as everyone else transformed into their robot mode. “I can’t believe it, Lockdown has been hiding in plain sight, If only I saw it sooner, Sentinel wouldn't have been captured.” Ratchet said, rubbing at his helm.

“Hiding in plain sight” Prowl echoed Ratchet’s words, before pulling up the city of Detroit, only an hour ago. “This is a satellite image of Detroit, only an hour ago, and this is Detroit Three days ago.” He said putting the three days map on top of the hour ago map. “Hey where did the warehouse go?” Bulkhead said in astonishment. 

“It was never there.” Prowl said looking back at the team as Ratchet said speechlessly. “A holographic cloak.” 

“Masking the bounty hunters ship no doubt.”

“Well then I say let's go and get our prime back from the bounty hunter.” Drift said, ready for a fight. Ratchet looked away from them all and said Rubbing at the wound where his EMP generator one stood, “I, I have to go and check up on GoldenBee.” Suspicious, Drift asked. “And then are you going to help us kick Lockdown tailpipe?” But Ratchet's silence only furthered their worry. “Ratchet if there's something bothering you, you can tell us, please don’t continue to hide it.” Ratchet only continued to stay silent. 

They all transformed, leaving Ratchet behind.  
_____________

“Do you have Sentinel Prime, and my son like I asked, Lockdown?” Orion’s voice demanded, sending shivers down Sentinels spinel struts. Orion was still sitting on the oversized throne, staring directly at Lockdown, who had called him only seconds before. 

“I will tell you what I have when you give me my payment.” Orion’s optics only darkened dangerously at Lockdown’s words. “Be patient Lockdown, I will give you your upgrades, and your Shanix as promised, but until I can see proof, You will be getting nothing.” Lockdown huffed but moved out of the way to see Sentinel, who was half awake, and half asleep. 

“And my son?” Orion looked away from the screen as someone walked into the throne room, before his attention went back to Sentinel. “I haven't been able to safely capture him, as I do not know where these Autobots are keeping him. But I can assure you Lord Pax, that I have seen him with my own optics only Joors ago. He is healthy, but with a bulge to his stomach, don’t know if they’re over feeding him or something.” 

The fire in Orion's optics did not go unnoticed by the Bounty hunter, as he moved back a bit as if Orion would jump through the screen to strangle him. “Call my son fat again, or my axe may have just found its next target. Now I will be expecting you to find him and bring both back, but if you are unable, release Sentinel and give me the coordinates to wherever you are at, and I shall find him. You have a Joor to find my son, since you have wasted much of my time already, I even gave you more time than fourteen Stellar cycles to find both of them.” 

With those last words Orion Pax was no longer on screen. Lockdown, had to take a few deep breaths to calm his racing spark. 

Sentinel chuckled lightly, still trying to wake up. “Any bot could see that GoldenBee isn’t fat. You just dug your own grave Lockdown.” 

Lockdown growled, punching Sentinel in the face. 

_______________________

Prowl, Bulkhead, and Drift skid to a stop in front of Lockdown’s clocked ship. Transforming back into their bot modes. “This bounty hunter is smart, but we must be smarter. Proceed with caution” Prowl said, but Bulkhead huffed and yelled. “We have no time for that, Prowl, let's just get Sentinel, and be on our way.” before storming over to where Lockdown's ship was supposed to be. 

Soon then the top of the ‘warehouse’ opened up, putting out blasters that shot at everyone. Prowl was able to get on top of the ship, cutting off one of the blisters, before using the remaining fire power to destroy the rest. The ones that weren't destroyed Drift destroyed those. 

Bulkhead, wanting to find Sentinel and get back to base to see how GoldenBee was doing, destroyed part of the wall in Lockdown’s ship to get inside. The place he had found himself in was a cargo bay area. Bulkhead started to walk around trying to find a door that would lead them to wherever Lockdown was holding Sentinel at. 

Then there was light, from Lockdown turning on his lights, for dramatic effect before transforming back into his bot mode. “You want to play rough don’t you?” Bulkhead said angrily. Lockdown grinned and motioned for Bulkhead to come forward. Bulkhead took the bate, getting his wrecking ball, and body glued to a metal pole.

Lockdown walked up to Bulkhead and said. “I hope I can get a much better answer out of you then your Prime, where are you holding Goldbug?” Bulkhead continued to struggle in his hold, glaring daggers at Lockdown. “I am not going to tell you where my little buddy is, what do you even want from him?” But Lockdown had heard enough walking away from Bulkhead who started to struggle harder. 

Lockdown was soon leading Drift and Prowl on a wild goose chase around his ship, letting them almost run into each other, finding amusement in their small game of keep up. Lockdown only got the upper hand on the both of them by using the EMP generator, to take them both into stasis. “Would you look at that, I’m down to 20 kliks and still have no information on where Goldbug is.” 

“What does GoldenBee have ta do with whatever you’re doing?” Lockdown looked up from the two sleeping bots, to look up at Ratchet. “Ah I know you, EMP generator, I don’t remember names all that much, But I never forget a trophy. Now That I have you here, I am going to ask you a question.” Ratchet growled interrupting Lockdown as he ran at him yelling. “The only questions you are going to answer are the ones where the Elite guard asks who you are!” Lockdown scuffed putting out the EMP generator and pointed it at Ratchet, making him go into stasis just like the rest. 

“I believe I will have to scout the area myself.” Lockdown scuffed almost waking away when he was grabbed by magnets and thrown into the ground. “What the!?” Lockdown said dumbfounded, as he watched Ratchet get up. “But I put you into stasis.”

“It’s called playing possum, and don’t ask me what a possum is, and the thing about those kinds of mods, are that they are not going to work on the bot that it was attended for.” With that said Ratchet picked up a broken car with his magnets, and crushed Lockdown with it, before running towards his ship. 

When Ratchet was inside, his mind kept on flashing with old memories of his days in the Great War.

He found Sentinel strapped to the berth, and he also saw that Sentinel’s mods were taken, just like how his EMP generator was taken. Ratchet walked up to him, unlocking the ropes around his frame, and helping him to sit up. 

“Hold still, I’ll recalibrate this a small bit.” Ratchet said in a small but demanding voice as he helped stabilize the now hole were the hologram sword and shields once came from. When Ratchet was satisfied, he helped Sentinel stand, walking him towards the door as the ship started its launch sequence to get the heck off of that planet, but they were stopped when their path was blocked by Lockdown. 

“Playing possum, I’ll have to remember that one.” he said, activating Sentinels shields, and hitting Ratchet with it, sending him backwards. Ratchet got up quickly using his magnets to pick up a random object, and threw it at Lockdown, who dodged it easily. 

Lockdown then proceeded to activate Sentinel’s hologram sword, and threw it at Ratchet, who also dodged it. But got close enough to Lockdown that Lockdown was able to kick him to the ground, and place his pedal upon his chassis. Making Ratchet unable to get up. “You know that magnetic powers of yours are great, I may just have to make room for a new trophy!” 

“You like trophies so much, well here, have your fill!” Ratchet shouted using his magnets to grab a hold of Lockdowns trophy case, and smash it into him. Lockdown was immediately crushed by his own trophies, they caused his pain, so much pain. Ratchet got up, and looked at Lockdown suspiciously. 

Once Lockdown saw that Ratchet was looking at him, he opened up the EMP generator, and held it out towards Ratchet. “Please, please use it on me. I don’t want to feel this pain anymore!” Still suspicious, and keeping his guard, Ratchet walked over to Lockdown, making sure the command on his magnets were open and ready to spring forward. 

“Aww are you in so much pain, you need the EMP to knock you out?” Just as Ratchet suspected, as he went to go and grab his EMP generator, Lockdown went to grab a hold of a whip, but he was immediately stunned by Ratchets magnets, who then used this newfound situation to grab his EMP generator. 

“This is a medical tool, it is used to sooth those who need it, but you, you turned it into a weapon.” As he said that, he placed the EMP generator back onto his arm, and shot at the controls, causing the ship to malfunction. 

Ratchet and Sentinel were able to get out of the ship, as it crashed into the flowing river.  
___________

“How is he, Ratchet?” Sentinel said as he allowed Ratchet to place his mod back on his arm. “Kid’s going to be fine, but I would rather have someone look after him, just in case he gets postpartum depression, now how does that feel?” He said as he let go of Sentinels arm, who activated the shield, before going for his sword. “Arm is as good as new, thanks to you.” He said looking down a bit sheepishly. “You know Sentinel, if you do want to talk, I’m here.” 

This caused Sentinel to chuckle. “I should be saying that to you, you are the one with PTSD.” Ratchet rolled his optics “You ruined the mood kid, I was trying to be nice.”

“I know Ratchet I know.”  
__________________

“Your payment should be going to you right now, thank you for your service Lockdown.” Orion Pax closed the comm link between him and Lockdown, before walking out of the throne room to go and find his Son-In-Law, Blitzwing, who has been worrying nonstop about his own conjunx, and his future sparklings, his grandsparks. 

Sentinel will play keeping both his own conjunx, and his son away from him. If he hadn’t he would be having grandsparklings running around the Decepticon base, calling him grandsire, and Megatron grandcarrier. But no, that didn’t happen. 

Blitzwing has been keeping himself busy with training, so much training , and mentoring, but Orion can see it in his optics, it's the same look he has when he is thinking about his own conjunx. Blitzwing is miserable without Goldbug, drowning himself in work to douse the pain, but never being able to run away from it, the constant reminder he is alive is in his spark, but unable to contact him due to the long distance between them.

But now, he has gotten where he is, they can get to his son quickly if they use an Autobot space bridge. 

Orion found Blitzwing where he normally is at this point in time, sparing with a dummy in the training room. Blitzwing was obliterating the dummy, not giving it the time to react before going ‘offline’. Orion cleared his vents, making not only Blitzwing but the others in the room look over at him. They all saluted to him, even Blitzwing.

Orion walked up to Blitzwing, who was the first to speak. “Do you need my assistance Sire?” Blitzwing was the only one who could call Orion Sire and live, if anyone else tried calling him that, they would find themselves under his pedals, helm being crushed. 

“I do not Blitzwing, But I have great news, Lockdown, being unsuccessful in capturing Sentinel, has given me the location of where they have been hiding for the past 50 stellar cycles.”

“My lord you, you mean?” Blitzwing said dumbfounded at such information. Orion only nodded his helm, and grinned. “It is indeed true, Blitzwing. We will be leaving at once to go to Earth, and find Goldbug ourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blitzwing and Orion Pax are coming to Earth, oh ya I guess Lugnut is coming too.


	5. Along came a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackArachnia has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, this chapter is shorter then normal, only coming in at 3842 words. I'll try and make next chapter longer, which It may be longer, considering next chapter is were Orion, Blitzwing, and Lugnut land on Earth.

“Has anyone seen GoldenBee?” Sari asked, as she walked into the warehouse, placing down her backpack. “Kids, been in the medbay for the past seven solar cycles now. Hopefully I’ll be able to convince him to get out of the medbay for a few joors.” Ratchet said as he instinctively rubbed at the now healed EMP generator on his arm. 

“ Key word, hopefully.” Sentinel said from the couch he was lying on. Sari blinked at these words as she asked worriedly. “Did something happen to him?” Ratchet looked up at her, before looking at Bulkhead; who had walked in behind her. “You didn’t tell her?”

“Didn’t tell me what?” Sari said, placing her hands on her hips. “Well-Well I didn’t want to freak you out as much as we were driving, so I was going to talk to you about GoldenBee when we returned.” Bulkhead said rubbing the back of his neck cables. 

“What is it that you guys aren't telling me!?” Sari said impatiently, throwing her hands up. “Well you see Sari, GoldenBee, he-he-he,” Bulkhead tried to say before Sentinel let out a huge sigh. “GoldenBee is in the medbay because his sparklings had to get extracted, as they were growing too big for his frame.” 

“How is Bee handling it?” Sari asked worriedly, fiddling with her hands. As Ratchet opened his mouth to say ‘He’s been doing alright so far, just been in the medbay for the majority of it.’ GolenBee beat him too it. “I’m fine Sari.” 

Sari’s eyes lit up as she ran over to him, hugging his leg. “Oh Bee I’m so sorry for what happened to you, are you sure you're doing ok!?” GoldenBee let a light chuckle leave his intake, as he patted Sari’s head. “Yes I’m sure I’m doing fine.”

“Surprised Ratchet didn’t have to come and get you.” Sentinel said, as he got off of the couch. “My twins were getting restless with me supplying them with spark energy constantly.” It was Ratchet's turn to let out a light chuckle. “Twins are going into the last stages of creation just fine then.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Bulkhead asked, rubbing the back of his helm in embarrassment again, wanting to know what GoldenBee and Ratchet were talking about

“At this point in time the twins are going into the third month of creation. This is normally when the sparklings become restless and try to float away from the carrier's spark. This is where the sparklings will find the ability to connect to their frames and move it around, sometimes even kicking the carrier in the process.”

“So this is normal then.”

“Yes, now they’ll be needing less and less of my spark energy as their emergency day nears,” Goldbug said with Sari in his arms. “So I decided it was time I came out of medbay for more than ten kliks"

"Well I'm glad you did!" Sari exclaimed happily. “I get to see you again, and I probably would have been more worried, and came here faster if I'd known much sooner." Sari pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, making GoldenBee's spark flutter. 

“So kid, what crazy thing are you going to be showing us this day?” Ratchet asked, crossing his own arms over his chassis. Sari lit up again as she jumped off of Goldenbee’s arm to get to her backpack. Rummaging around it, she pulled out what looked to be some human bones, scrunched up cotton, and small little organic spiders that always made Sentinel scream in horror. 

Like he did right now

“Today Is Halloween!!” Sari said excitedly.

Running pedals came in, they belonged to Prowl and Drift. “I heard Sentinels scream of terror, how big was the spider this time?” Prowl asked in anticipation, as Drift ran in behind him. “It's just some Halloween decorations, they aren't even real.” Sari huffed, as she started to walk around the base, putting the decorations around it. 

“What even is Halloween?” GoldenBee asked as he helped Sari with putting up the decorations. “Oh Hi GoldenBee, it’s nice to see you out of the medbay.” Drift said, surprised, but happy to see that GoldenBee has walked out of the medbay. Drift then walked over to Sentinel to see how he was doing from his cowering spot on the floor. 

“It feels weird being out of the medbay, but my twins were wanting to be away from me for a bit, so I’m giving them their space.” Sari waited for them to stop talking as she answered GoldenBees question. “Halloween is when we humans dress up in whatever costume we want, and go around different houses to get candy. It is a very fun night, with many scary things.” she said joyfully from GoldenBee’s servos.

“That sounds like a fun night for you Sari.” Bulkhead said looking at her. “I was wondering if you guys can come with me, if you guys aren't going to be that busy, being the town heroes and all.” Sari said before looking down sadly as she had GoldenBee walk around the building in order to continue to put up decorations. 

“Drift and I have patrol to do,” Prowl said before Drift continued on. “But we can join you after patrol is done.” Sari nodded as she looked at Ratchet and Sentinel, who finally got himself off the floor. “Sorry Sari, but until Sentinel gets over his fear of spiders, there's no way he’s going, and I’m going to check on The Orion to see how he’s holding up under water.” Ratchet said, watching Sentinel shakenly get back on the couch. 

“GoldenBee and I can go with you Sari,, If that’s ok with you?” Bulkhead said cheerfully, before remembering GoldenBee may not want to be away for that long from his sparklings. Sari looked over at GoldenBee who was looking at the both of them before taking a deep sigh, saying. “I guess I can get out of the base for a couple of joors, what harm can there be.” 

Sari squealed in excitement, jumping up and down in his arms, before hugging around his neck. “Thank you GoldenBee!” GoldenBee had to chuckle at this as he hugged Sari back. “It’s the least I can do for being away for an entire seven solar cycles. My sparks will be fine without me for a small bit.” He smiled, but his words were more or less reassuring himself, then his ‘unborn’ sparklings. 

____________________

GoldenBee went back into the medbay, coming out when it was an hour before Halloween started. But Goldenbug came out with a costume in servo, putting it on, Sari gasped in bewilderment, as she could see that GoldenBee had chosen to be a vampire for the scary night. Bulkhead chose to be a ghost, but where did he get a tarp that big for his frame? 

“Where did you even get that tarp from Bulkhead?” Sari asked, covering her nose, trying to swap the smoke away from her, this caused GoldBee’s Carrier protocol to kick in, and without thinking he had picked her away from the smoke emanating from Bulkhead's ‘ghost’ costume. 

“I found it draped over some one’s house, crazy isn’t it.” Bulkhead said happily, but Sari looked unamused as she told Bulkhead what the sheet really was for. “It’s a fumigation tent, Bulkhead, It’s draped over that house for a reason.” Bulkhead blinked at her and asked. “What’s a fumigation tent?” Bulkhead got his answer as bugs started to fall on the floor dead. 

“Guess that answers your question Bulkhead, now Sari where's your costume?” GolenBee said, before asking Sari as he placed her back down on the ground, away from the smoke. Sari made a cheeky grin as she answered. “It’s a secret.” Before running off to go and put it on. 

GoldenBee smiled as he watched her go, but then jumped when he heard Bulkhead ask quietly. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok being away from your sparks, for about three hours?” GoldenBee's smile didn’t waver as he looked back at his friend as he said. “Bulkhead, I said I was fine, I even gave my sparks the required spark energy for today.” Bulkhead just had to take GoldenBees' word that he’ll be fine.

Sari came back in. She had dressed up as Drift, his twin swords and everything. GoldenBee couldn’t help his engine from purring wildly seeing her like that, his Carrier coding was going crazy seeing her act just like any regular sparkling would act like. 

“Cool right?” Sari asked smugly, as she turned around for them all to see her costume. “Sari You look fantastic in that!?” GoldenBee said, trying to contain himself by not picking up Sari. “How long did that take you to make?” Bulkhead asked curiously. “This took me all week to make, and I’m glad it paid off.” She said very delighted in herself. 

“Alright we are ready to go, We’ll be back in three hours Sentinel!” Sari called from the front of the base, to Sentinel who was still sitting on the couch, watching whatever he could find on TV that wasn’t Halloween related  
______________

“Like I said, once the person opens their door, we say trick-or-treat ok?” Sari said as she kept her finger on the person's door bell. GolenBee nodded as he waited for the human to open up the door, but gasped out when Bulkhead started to freak out. 

“Bulkhead what’s the matter!?” GoldenBee tried to ask as his vision was concealed by Bulkheads tarp. “It’s-it’s-it’s a spider, big scary black spider!!” Once GoldenBee got the tarp off of him he looked up to where Bulkhead was referring too, seeing nothing. 

“Are you sure you saw a giant spider Bulk?” GoldenBee tried to ride off the encounter with a chuckle, but Bulkhead was looking dead serious. They heard Sari say. “Sorry first time trick or treaters.” 

They had missed their cue.  
_____________

“The rumors are true, Goldbug has been captured and brainwashed by the Autobots who had imprisoned him fifty stellar cycles ago.”  
_____________

“I’m telling you it was huge!” Bulkhead said into the comm link to the entire team. “What are you talking about Bulkhead?” Sentinel said irritated. “I said I saw a giant black Spider on top of the roof!” A pause then. “Stay there I’ll come to you guys?” With that Sentinels side of comm shut off. 

GoldenBee looked at Bulkhead with a raised ridge of his optics as he asked. “Are you 100% sure it was a spider, it could have been the clouds.” Bulkhead stomped his foot angrily as he said. “It was a spider that I saw, not a flash out of the corner of my eye, and it wasn’t a cloud!” 

GoldenBee put his servo up in a form of mercy. “Ok, ok Sorry, I was just making sure that’s what you saw.” That got GoldenBee thinking, why would Bulkhead see a giant Black spider? There aren't any spiders that looked like what Bulkhead defined of it, well there was one, but she wasn’t fully Organic. 

‘But why would Auntie BlackArachnia be on Earth?’ GoldenBee thought to himself as Sari continued to walk around from house to house. Bulkhead continued to try and convince GoldenBee what he saw was truly there. 

“Trust Me Bulkhead there are no giant Spiders on this planet.” Sari said, trying to get Bulkhead to calm down after his one hundredth time saying ‘but I really saw a giant spider!’ “Well maybe it came from some other planet!” Bulkhead said now trying to think of what this spider could be. 

“ A huge alien life forms coming to Earth, where have I heard that one before.” Sari said teasingly, causing Bulkhead to blush under the tarp. “Alright, how about this Bulkhead, we’ll put our scanners on high alert, and keep a sharp lookout, and let nothing slip past us.” Just as GoldenBee was saying that they heard Sari’s Scream. 

GoldenBee’s Carrier protocol hit him hard, as his stingers instantly retracted. GoldenBee spun around, pointing his stingers at the giant spider, which looked so similar. But his Carrier protocols were not letting him see through the fog, his only objective was to save Sari. 

“Sari!” Both shouted in unison. Before the Spider-bot could say anything GoldenBee shot at the spider's web that was connected to its mouth, instantly snapping it. GoldenBee was right there to catch Sari. When she was safely in his arms did the Carrier program calm down, making his helm clear again. 

The spider jumped down, trying to get away, but Bulkhead stopped it. “I’m not going to let you get away, till we get someone else here.” the spider hissed before transforming into a Cybertronian, causing Bulkheads mouth to hang wide open. 

“Auntie?” GoldenBee said dumbfounded as the spiderbot; BlackArachnia who looked over at him grinning happily. “Goldbug, good to see you again, though it’s a shame that your mind has been fogged by your captors.” She said as her optics trailed down to the split Autobot and Decepticon symbol on his chassis. Without saying anything she turned around towards Bulkhead, sticking him with her pincers on her back putting poisons into him. 

Bulkhead immediately toppled over to lay on his back unconscious. The sound of GoldenBees stingers flipping over caused her to look over at him once again. “Why did you do that!?” GoldenBee shouted, causing BlackArachnia only to smile at GoldenBee’s panic. She started to walk over to him, placing a servo on his shoulder. 

“Oh Goldbug you can drop the act now, it’s just you and me. Those Autobots aren't going to control you any longer.” This caught GoldenBee off guard, his stingers retract again, battle protocols calming down, as well as his Carrier protocols. “What are you talking about?” 

“Ya! What are you talking about! Also what did you do to my friend?” Sari asked from the top of Bulkhead's chest, trying to revive him with her key. BlackArachnia chuckled again seeing her trying to revive Bulkhead. She let her servos slip from GoldenBee’s shoulder, walking over to bend down to be near Sari’s height. 

“My poison derives from organic means, the Allspark won’t help him, only time will.” GoldenBee instinctively flexed his servos, onlining the claw mod for his digits. He tried to calm himself down as best as he could, despite BlackArachnia being someone who he knows well. His carrier program was telling him that she was a threat for webbing up Sari only moments ago. 

“Auntie, I’m going to ask you again, what are you doing here? And what do you mean when you said ‘I can drop the act’ I didn’t have an act going on.” It was getting increasingly difficult to contain himself. 

BlackArachnia looked back up at him, before standing up, walking towards him and in a calm voice said. “You are being controlled by these Autobots, you're not thinking correctly.” GoldenBee bared his dentas at her. “I’m fine! The Autobots have not been messed around with my processor!” 

Before GoldenBee could react, her venom was being injected into his neck. He became paralyzed instantly, falling onto his back as he heard her say. “ It’s nothing personal Goldbug, but I will tell you this, choose wisely on what faction you belong too,” She said tapping a clawed digit on GoldenBee’s split faction brand. “I heard Orion is coming to this dirt of a planet, and he isn’t happy.” 

Did he hear that right, his Sire was coming to Earth. This. Was. Not. Good. 

GoldenBee couldn’t do anything as he watched BlackArachnia walk up to Sari again, who was still trying to revive Bulkhead, and almost tie her up. If it wasn’t for the hologram shield hitting her in the face. “Get away from the Organic,, Organic!” Sentinel said, before becoming confused at the sight of her.

Sentinel great timing. 

“Sentinel, how the mighty have fallen.” Sentinel glared at her as he activated his sword, charging at her. “I Don’t know who you are, and I don’t care how you know my name, you are going down!” GoldenBee wanted to yell at Sentinel for being so stupid, but he couldn’t move, and he couldn’t talk. 

Just then BlackArachnia servo switched into being that of GoldenBee’s stinger. Shooting it at Sentinel, who dodged the bolts with ease. When she could see that he was still coming closer, she let her servo go back into being a servo again, waiting for Sentinel to come closer to her. Before picking him up, and throwing him at a building. 

“Looks like my plan has changed.” She said as webbing up Sari again, before disappearing into the night, using her web to propel her forward. Sentinel, once he regained himself, chased after her. 

But before she departed she made one last look at GoldenBee saying. “I hope you make the right choice.” 

____________  
All of the Organic life started to die around them, Bulkhead, and GoldenBee went to the source of the energy beam. 

GoldenBee and Bulkhead arrived at the scene just in time to see Sari get thrown over the side of the building. GoldenBee’s spark skipped a few beats seeing this, but calmed down just enough to see that she had grabbed onto a flag pole. 

They’ll be able to get to her in time. 

“A little boost Bulkhead?” GoldenBee said frantically as he saw he wouldn’t be able to get up there fast enough, even if he used his claw mode. So instead he had Bulkhead launch him up, meeting Sari a little over half way as her arm grew tired of holding herself, and she fell right into the awaiting arms of GoldenBee. 

Once Sari was safely in his arms, he transformed into his alt mode, shouting. “Hand on!?” 

He knew this was going to hurt. 

And it did, the impact crushed and popped his tiers, denting so much of his body, it hurt to transform back into his bot form, but he managed to do it, as he looked upon the aging Sari. 

Then just as it began, the aging process stopped, and all of the organic life started to come back to looking strong and healthy. Whatever was happening up there between Sentinel and BlackArachnia, it was over. Sari breathed heavily as life was brought back to her, she clung to GoldenBee’s plating tightly, it hurt like Unicron, but GoldenBee allowed her to hang on for dear life. 

______

Sari had just stopped her shivering when Sentinel dropped down, putting his sword and shield back on his body, Sari’s Key resting within his servo. He gave Sari back her key, who then immediately used it to heal up GoldenBee. 

“So who was that Bugbot lady? I remember you calling her Auntie GoldenBee.” Bulkhead said to GoldenBee curiously. GoldenBee got up feeling refreshed from the Allsparks magic, as he said. “She’s BlackArachnia, the Decepticons scientist. And I call her my Auntie because she and my Sire are like brother and sister to one another.” Out of the corner of his optic GoldenBee could see Sentinel shiver.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that GoldenBee, but who is your adopted Sire, we all know that Megatron is your adopted Carrier, but who could the slag master himself gain as a mate?” Sentinel asked quietly, that was new to hear from him. 

“I,,, I would much rather answer that when we have everyone else together.” To prove his point that he was done talking to them, GoldenBee transformed again, allowing Sari to hop in the front seat, before driving away, lost in his thoughts. 

He didn’t tell this to anyone that morning. He didn’t want to freak them out, but he now had to tell them. Over the seven solar cycles he’s been in the medbay, Blitzwing’s spark energy has been getting stronger and stronger. Last night he felt Blitzwing pulse out love, and affection across their bond. He FELT! Biltzwing pulse out love and affection across their BOND! 

Now what BlackArachnia words were making sense, Orion was coming. Orion was coming to get him back as well as his Carrier who may or may not be online. 

This will only end badly for the space bridge repair team.  
______

“I Knew who BlackArachnia was before she turned half organic.” Sentinel started out when everyone had come to the base. They were currently crowding around the medbay, as GoldenBee’s sparklings demanded over their bond for GoldenBee to come and be near them. 

“So that’s how she knew your name, I was wondering how she knew.” GoldenBee said sleepily, hugging the tarp covered tube that concealed his twins. 

“Yes, She was an academy bot named Elita-One. Me, her, and another bot named Optimus Prime did everything together.” Optimus Prime why did that name sound so familiar to a tired GoldenBee, as he sleepily listened to Sentinel tell them all about who the Spider bot was before she became tech organic. 

And how they lost her on an Organic planet, that was forbidden for them to go on.

GoldenBee remembered who Optimus Prime was as Sentinels story concluded with. “Me and Optimus stood at the trial, he took the blame. I should have stopped him, I should have also put some blame on me, but in my rage I let him take the fall, I was even happy to see him go. Never would have thought he would take a cargo ship, and leave Cybertron for good.” 

“Wait” GoldenBee said as stories clicked together. “You're the mech who got my Sire kicked from the academy!?” Confusion was written all over Sentinels face as he asked. “Optimus Prime is your adopted Sire!?” 

“In a way yes, but he goes by Orion Pax now. Oh and,, I also needed to share something. He’s coming to Earth, along with my mate.” 

Everything was silent, before all Hell broke loose via shouting.  
________

“ My great and glorious master, truly the strongest out of all of the Decepticon race, The one who strikes fear into all who apo-”

“Lugnut. Get on with it.” Orion Pax huffed as he got up from the berth he was just sleeping in until Lugnut barged into the room, renouncing praises at him. “ Of course master, We have arrived.” With those few words Orion Pax was running towards the big window, which was now overlooking the beautiful, but prison-like blue and green planet. 

The planet that has concealed his mate from him for fifty stellar cycles as well as his son and grandsparklings. His grin grew devilishly. “Lugnut set a course close to where Lockdown had spotted my son.” With praising words, Lugnut ran off to do as he was told, leaving Orion alone, well almost alone. 

Blitzwing had also come out of his room and was now standing there, overlooking the planet below. Orion and Blitzwing said nothing to one another, they didn’t have too, as they were both thinking the same thing, just in different context.

‘I’m coming for you Megatron’  
‘I’m coming for you Goldbug’


	6. Lost and some what found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio just landed on Earth, how will Team Drift react?

Orion had Lugnut land their ship down on Earth's moon. They wouldn’t have to worry about their ship blowing up like Lockdowns did. 

As they stepped out of the ship Lugnut stepped on a small drone driving around the rock. Lugnut huffed in anger as he took the crumbling drone out of the cracks of his pedals. Orion paid him no mind as he looked on at the planet Earth. 

He was really there. He will be with his son and sparkmate once again, he will prove to all of the skeptical Decepticons who had talked to the loudmouth Swindel that his son did not change factions by bringing him back safe and sound to New Kaon. After destroying Sentinel and his crew mates. 

Without saying anything to the other two mechs, Orion activated his jetpack, and flew towards the longitude and latitude area Lockdown had provided them.

Lugnut and Blitzwing followed not too far behind him in their alt modes.  
_________

Ratchet woke up from his statis nap by a puck hitting him in the side. Ratchet transformed back into his bot mode and looked around, trying to see who the frag just did that to him. “ WATCH THE FENDER!?”

“Timeout, we have a complaint from a fan.” Came Sari’s voice, as she rolled towards Ratchet, who huffed; looking at her disappointingly. “First of all I’m no fan of this childish game, and secondly the only complaint I am having is that my stasis nap was interrupted!” 

Sari only grinned up at Ratchet, before blowing a raspberry when Ratchet didn't let up his disappointed look. “Ok Mr. Grouchy. Game on!” She said, about to hit the puck when Drift came in stealing it from her. “You are going to have to be faster than that Sari.” He said as he ran forward, hitting the puck with a stop sign. Drift was about to make it in the net when Sari’s team member; a trash droid came flying towards it, successfully blocking Drifts point. 

“Opps tough luck.” She said grinning evilly at Drift who stuck his glossa out at her, but in a more friendly matter. Sari did it back to him, both stopped when Ratchet walked up to them, pointing at the trash droid. “Was it really bad luck?” What Ratchet was referring too was that the Trash droid just so happened to be laying on its front, revealing the Allspark key planted into its back. 

Sari chuckled sheepishly. “Oh how did that get there.” Sari was just about to walk over to grab her key Ratchet scuffed. “How many times do I have to tell you that the key is not a toy, so knock it off. Didn’t I just say to quit it?” Ratchet huffed angrily when it lit up. 

Sari stared dumbfounded at her key as she stammered. “I’m-I’m not doing that!?” When her voice cleared the Key shot out a light that followed three flying red lights that then disappeared over some buildings. They could hear the ground shake upon the impact. 

The sound of thrusters kicking in, led to the yellow Minibot; GoldenBee, who had been sitting on the roof, overlooking the game. GoldenBee’s optics were wide as they followed where the red lights had just gone. 

“GoldenBee?” Sari said, voice soft in worry. He looked at her, before looking at all of them with just as much worry as her. “This can not be good.” Ratchet said as they all filed back into the warehouse.  
______

“The objects of unknown origins have just landed, police are warning the public not to panic.” The News anchor said before a huge black servo came up crushing the media bot in its servos. 

The rest of the team were panicking, GoldenBee was panicking for a different reason. Despite being away for fifty stellar cycles, GoldenBee can still guess who servos they were. Those were the same servos that had held him as he told the owner he was sparked. 

GoldenBee’s spark was thumping in its casing, it was much too soon, too soon for them to be here. When he thought his auntie said that his Sire was coming, he did not know that she meant literally the next day. He was not ready to face Blitzwing, and tell him that he had to remove the sparklings into an artificial tank for them to continue to grow. 

Oh Primus! He doesn’t even know they are having twins.

GoldenBee tried to calm his racing spark, when he felt it. The calming force of another spark touching his own. He gasped out loud, not expecting that after so long without feeling Blitzwing’s spark. He panicked, He wasn’t ready to talk to Blitzwing via bond or in person, so he turned his side of the bond off, cutting off Blitzwing's silent message of ‘I’m here’. 

On screen the last media drone was able to get away, surveying the three Decepticons that were pulling themselves out of the crater. Lugnut held Orion in his servos as he climbed out, before placing Orion on the ground once they were no longer in it. 

“I failed him.” Everyone heard Sentinel say, as he was looking at Orion who was looking around, surveying the area as Lugnut went off to interrogate some construction equipment. 

Blitzwing, he was about to get out of the crater, but stopped, he stayed there for a minute before punching the ground hard, the unmistakable sound of his face turning could be picked up by the last remaining media drone. GoldenBee could see that the Hothead faceplate was in front and center. 

Blitzwing was shaking in rage. 

GoldenBee couldn't fathom why Blitzwing had gotten so angry, until he remembered he had literally turned off his side of the bond only a moment before. Blitzwing would of course knottiest that his side had shut off the moment he tried to reach out to him. He was angry he couldn’t get thrown to him. 

Is what GoldenBee originally thought, only to then be proven a bit wrong when Blitzwing screamed. “Those dame Autobots! I will crush them between my servos.” All of the Autobots could see Orion turn towards Blitzwing as he finally got out of the crater, still shaking in rage. “In all due time Blitzwing, they will come.” They all heard the venom in the truck bot as he continued to scan the area. 

“The Autobots will pay for forcing my Hummble to quiet his side of our bond. You hear that Autobots! Come out so I can crush you,” Blitzwing’s face plate switched to Random. “Then I’ll teach your corpse to dance, if I don’t end up eating you!” Blitzwing laughed maniacally. 

“Wow who let the crazy one drive am I right guys?” Sari said, trying to lighten up the mood. This only made GoldenBee mad he always hated it when someone called Blitzwing crazy. “Blitzy is not crazy!” The outburst made most of the team jump, and look back at the minibot. 

“Sari, I think it’s time for you to go home,” Prowl said, changing the subject as quickly as he could, GoldenBee was grateful for that. “Why? I want to stay here with you guys.” Sai pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a show of rebellion. “Because we are all going there,” Prowl pointed at the TV screen, where they could see that over the matter of seconds, Lugnut made a machine move, hitting Blitzwing with its wrecking ball. 

“No one is going to be at the warehouse to look after you, so go home.” Sari continued to hold her ground as she glared at Prowl. “What about the twins? They're going to need someone to look after them.” Prowl rubbed the bridge of his olfactory sensor but Ratchet cut in. “Sari this isn’t a discussion. The twins are going to be fine. They don’t need to be looked after at this stage, so go home.” 

Ratchet transformed into his alt mode, not waiting for the ‘Autobots, roll out!’ from Sentinel. Everyone took this as their cue to transform as well, and ride out of the base. Sari tried to go after them but Ratchet said. “Go home!” when he drove past her. 

GoldenBee slowed into a roll, transforming his arm, he patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. But she pulled away, stomping off to go and sit on the cough. GoldenBee sighed, transforming his arm back into the car door before following after his teammates.  
_______

“Finally, my love has returned to me, but can the others be trusted? I have already been betrayed by one of my own. I shall wait and see.”  
________  
GoldenBee had to transform a couple of football fields away from where Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Orion were. He couldn’t walk through the construction site. What would he even say to his Decepticon family?

‘Hi guys, so fun fact, I remember who I was, this is my team, so please don’t kill them, also Hi Blitzy. I had to take our twins out of me because they were growing too big for my frame, have I also mentioned we are having twins?’ 

That sounded very stupid. He knows the second his family sees him Orion will grab him with his grapples before he can get a single word in. And he can forget about Blitzwing being calm about him having to have their sparklings taken out. He’ll only get in “They had to be extracted-” Before Blitzwing would most likely go batshit crazy on his Autobot family.

Maybe It would be best if they didn’t see them with the Autobots. So he’ll wait, again he still wasn’t ready to have any conversations with them yet.

Just then Ratchet paused next to him saying. “Kid you sure you’re going to be alright?” GoldenBee shook his helm. “No, no I’m not going to be alright this was a terrible idea to come! I can’t face them, not yet, and not with you guys around. Who knows what they may think if they see you with me.” 

Ratchet transformed, placing a servo on his shoulder, a small reassuring smile was placed in his derma. “That’s ok, go back to base if you want, we’ll take it from here.” Only when getting a nod from GoldenBee did Ratchet transform back into his alt mode, and drove to the construction site.

GoldenBee zipped back to base.  
_____________________

GoldenBee tripped over his own two pedals as he transformed back into his bot mode. Sari looked up from the couch, the TV still showing the news; The Autobots were ‘fighting the Decepticons’.

Mostly the Decepticons were destroying the Autobots, they were even besting Drift.

Orion was fighting Sentinel. Prowl and Drift were fighting Blitzwing, Bulkhead and Ratchet were trying to fight Lugnut. 

GoldenBe felt his spark flutter seeing Blitzwing fight, it always fluttered when he was able to see Blitzwing move in such ways it seemed impossible for the giant. 

“GoldenBee, how are you feeling?” Sari said, patting the side of the couch so GoldenBee could sit down next to her. Sari went to go and grab the remote to turn the news off. But GoldenBee grabbed it instead, turning the volume down to a whisper. 

“Scared.” He answered her. “I’m scared for both sides, I don’t want my Decepticon side to destroy the Autobot side, but at the same time I don’t want the Autobot side to fight the Decepticons.” GoldenBee huffed, throwing his arms up. 

“So you came back here?” She asked. GoldenBee nodded. Silence dragged on as they watched the news.

The battle came to a close when Lugnug unloaded P.O.K.E or Punch Of Kill Everything. GoldenBee put the volume up to 18, so he could hear Blitzwing say, and repeat under his breath.

“I told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, give me some warning before you use the punch!”  
“I told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, give me some warning before you use the punch.” 

“Does he? Blitzwing? Say that often?” Sari asked as they continued to watch events play out as Lugnut and Orion stiffened. “You have no idea. Lugnut uses his P.O.K.E whenever he can. So my mate now has a habit of yelling that to him.”

GoldenBee then froze when he and Sari heard Lugnut say. “Master where are you?” They even saw Orion put a servo over his dermas, but Blitzwing was staring at the two confused. 

“My spark where are- But Megatron.” Orion said looking up towards the sky, before scuffing, Lugnut seems to be having his own conversation with their 'master'.

GoldenBee dented his leg, he was gripping onto it quite hard. Sari looked at him seriously.  
“GoldenBee?” GoldenBee didn’t respond to her, he was looking at the reactions of his Sire and Lugnut as they talked to his Carrier, who was alive. 

Orion and Blitzwing didn’t get a second to react as they were scooped in Lugnuts arms and shot towards the sky as he yelled. “Master is calling to us, we must find him!” 

“What are you even talking about you dim witted r-” Blitzwing didn’t get to finish his sentence as the media drones could no longer pick up on his voice as Lugnut shot up into the sky, leaving behind only a dot. 

The Media bot soon panned to the recovering Autobots as they all watched the three Decepticons get away.  
__________

“Blitzwing, Megatron said to not go after him for the time being, he also told us not to worry about Goldbug, who now goes by GoldenBee. Also Lugnut would you be a dear and kindly put us down?” Orion said, giving Blitzwing the run down of the conversation with Megatron.

“GoldenBee, why would my spark change his name? Unless it was forced upon him! Those Autobots! I would like to tear off their helms, and make them into a cute necklace I could munch on!” Blitzwing laughed again as Lugnut dropped down into an air force base. 

Lugnut dropped Blitzwing, but carefully lowered Orion to the ground, making sure he didn’t scratch up his jetpack. Orion looked around the base, tapping his chin before coming to a conclusion. “I think it would be a smart idea if we blended in more to the Earthlings by disguising ourselves as their drones.”

“Wonderful leadership my lord, truly you are the wisest out of us all, only Lord Megatron can be at your level, oh great and magnificent Orion Pax!” Lugnut preached before being smacked in the back of the helm by Blitzwing. “The more time you chat away the less time we have to find a disguise.” 

Lugnut was about to lunge at Blitzwing when his comm reactivated. “Blitzwing is right Lugnut, find a suitable replacement to blend in with the others.” Megatron said calmly. Lugnut immediately stammered. “Yes Master.” Before he went looking around the base, finding a suitable plane that looked similar to his own alt mode. 

Blitzwing soon came to a crossroad as he looked at both a jet and a tank, he did not know which alt mode to choose, until he just decided to scan both. 

Orion was having a harder time finding that perfect alt mode, he did not like some of the trucks that were stationed here. They all looked weak and pathetic, something he does not want to go out into the battlefield looking like. 

Then they had to hide, for the earthlings were coming up on them, Orion had to be cradled in Lugnuts' cockpit once he transformed. As the earthlings looked around trying to find them. But Orion couldn’t stop looking at the trucks that had pulled up. Now these trucks were meant to carry.

It was a tricky move, but one Orion would take just to gain his alt mode, he had Lugnut open up his cockpit, in order for him to get close to the truck to scan it. Orion was almost caught, but wasn’t with a well aimed ice rod from Blitzwing. Orion was successfully able to scan and return back to Lugnuts cockpit, to wait the humans out.  
_______________

“Ahh my aching chassis” Bulkhead complained as Ratchet fixed him up. “You're lucky you're still online” Ratchet said as he made sure Bulkhead was all patched up. The others were looking better, having been patched up by Ratchet not that long ago. 

The only one who wasn’t hurt was GoldenBee, as expected since he went back to base, and even if he did join in, he wouldn't have had to fight the Decepticons. Drift gave a small sigh as he addressed his team. “I have to say. If we can’t hold up our own against them, I will sadly have to say we fix The Orion, and get off the planet, to keep the Allspark safe from their servos.”

GoldenBee snapped his helm around to look at him as he sputtered. “But why? I can get to them, I can make sure they don’t hurt you guys! And won’t take the Allspark for greedy purposes.” Ratchet huffed, before saying. “No offence Kid, but while you can hold your own against the Decepticons, we almost got slagged today.” 

Drift nodded. “Even I couldn’t land a single blow on Blitzwing, and I was once a Decepticon, I trained with them. So that’s saying something GoldenBee.” GoldenBee looked down at the ground not wanting to look up at the team as he hugged the tube holding his twins. 

His Sparklings responded to his distress by floating over towards him, hitting the plastic like glass to gain his attention, before sending out comfort to their Sparkling-Creator bond. GoldenBee was grateful for his little ones. “How are we going to break the news to Sari?” Bulkhead asked. 

“Sari is a big girl, she can handle it,” Prowl said.  
____________

Sari couldn’t handle it, she was screaming her head off with NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO’s. “You can’t go, We need you here, I need you here!” She cried. Drift whipped her tears away, but she only pulled away, not wanting the touch of any of her Cybertronian found family. 

“Sari, I know that this is hard, but we can not rely on GoldenBee to talk to the Decepticons and make everything better, we will need a second plan, and that will be getting our ship back in order. That can only happen if we use your key.” Drift said, pointing at it, making her turn away crossing her arms to hide it.  
_____

“If you think I’m going to help you get off this planet, you can think otherwise” Sari said as she and Ratchet got down into the ship, and into the control room. Ratchet was petting the controls, having a chat with the ship when Sari said that. “Sari I know It’s not ideal, but it's the only way to keep the Allspark safe if GoldenBee’s plan does not work.” 

Sari did not want to hear it, she stomped away into the holding bay, where the Allspark was still being housed. She hit at the door frame until a panel slid back revealing some weirs. 

Sari grinned evilly. 

“If I accidentally pull some weirs they will have no choice but to stay.” with that thought running threw her head, she started to pull the weirs out, laughing happily as she did it. She was so smart. Or so she thought. As she tried to walk away, only to be pulled back by the Allspark key, placing itself into the damaged weirs repairing it good as new. 

Sari tripped forward as the keys' powers let her go, making her fall back towards the Allspark, which opened. Revealing some form of a prophecy involving Megatron if he ever got his servos on the Allspark key. 

Distraught, Sari tried to run away from the imposing figure that was Megatron. Only to realize much too late that the door she unlocked was for the outside, letting water run in. 

Sari cried out for help. And getting it right away by Ratchet, who closed the door. Sari clung to his hand crying into it. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I thought if I messed things up, you’d have to stay, no matter if GoldenBee’s method worked or not. I just, I just don’t want you guys to leave.” She cried.

Ratchet whipped her tears away saying. “I must confess, I have grown fond of this planet, and quite possibly some of its inhabitants. Besides, the ship is big, and is going to need lots of repairs. It will be a very long time before we go anywhere.”

Sari cried for a different reason, hugging Ratchet as best she could. He brought her to his chassis to hug her back.  
___________

GoldenBee found himself on the rooftop once more looking at the darkened sky, with little stairs in the sky due to the constant light emanating from the city. But he couldn’t wait for the day he can bring his twins into space so they can see up close to what the stairs look like.

Without thinking, he started to whistle. It wasn’t a normal whistle, it held meaning, it held words to a song, in a language only seekers knew. It was called the language of the wind, or the shorter version most if not all call it, the Seeker language. It is meant to be composed of only whistling as whistling can be heard over miles away.

GoldenBee was singing the first song Blitzwing taught to him in his language. It was an old song about war, but finding something beautiful within the chaos. 

Then he heard it. A whistle back. A whistle joining in with the song. 

GoldenBee stiffened, whistling ceasing almost instantly. Was that? Was that Blitzwing whistling? GoldenBee looked up towards the sky trying to see what he had heard was true? 

Taking a deep vent GoldenBee whistled out a. ^Blitzwing?^ GoldenBee waited for the reply. ^Goldbug? GoldenBee.^ he heard back.

GoldenBee stifles a cry by covering her derma. Did he want to do this, can he talk to them. He has to now, to make his mate calmer so he doesn't try to find him. ^Blitzwing, I'm fine. But please don't come for me. I don't want you guys to destroy the Autobot team.^

GoldenBee got a reply back instantly. ^Ok, I won't. But what about our sparkling? Are they alright?^ GoldenBee smiled wide. ^There alright, healthy seekers.^

A pause then. ^Seekers? As in plural?^ GoldenBee had to laugh before he whistled back. ^Were having twins Blitzy.^ That is all he said, not returning the answer the whistle of excitement of ^Twins!^. Instead he dropped down from the roof, seeing as Ratchet had just pulled up.  
___________

Twins, they were having twins. Blitzwing felt his spark flutter. He understands a bit better now why GoldenBee cut his side of the bond off. GoldenBee is being a spy for them, and him coming to their base will throw off GoldenBees plan to steal the Allspark from under them. 

What a smart mate he has. 

All three of them dropped onto the top of a building, as they were now trying to find a suitable place to be used as a temporary base.

Base finding was not looking so well for them. 

That was until they heard the sound of transforming. Looking behind them revealed to be none other than Starscream, who went into a small bow as he addressed Orion. 

"Lord Orion, it's been stellar cycles since I have laid optics upon your faceplate." Orion only rolled his optics. 

"It is good to see you in good health Starscream. Do tell me where have you been for the past fifty stellar cycles?" 

Starscream's grin grew as he said. " I would love to tell you all about it as we fly back to my temporary base my lord." Orion lifted up a brow, before saying. "Alright Starscream lead the way." 

Starscream transformed, and so did Blitzwing and Lugnut, Orion activated his jetpack, flying after Starscream, the two other Decepticons flew next to Orion, keeping him out of harm's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Tasty-Toast for the wonderful HC of Seeker language. You can find there wonderful Blitzbee work on here. 
> 
> If you haven't checked out there writing I'd highly recommend you do so as they are the ones who wrote Deja vu, Showstoppers, and Showstoppers ongoing sequel Crossing The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Without further adieu, I thank you for reading this far. Please don't be shy to leave Kudos and a comment if you'd like. 
> 
> If you want to talk to me My Tumblr is: yayadrawsthingz  
> Have a good day or night, and please don't stay up so late.


End file.
